La perte d'une vie
by LadyKastaG
Summary: AU- Elles sont en couple, mais leur histoire va-t-elle durer? Et si l'une d'elle trahit l'autre, quelles seront les conséquences? Pouvons-nous survivre dans un monde de souffrance? Pouvons-nous accepter la perte de l'autre? Elle va devoir faire face, vivre ou mourir? Tel est le dilemme. Ceci un OS.
1. Chapter 1

C'est un OS assez long, il est coupé en deux parties pour une lecture plus fluide. Malgré cela les deux parties sont longues, je m'en excuse. Je ne pouvais pas couper le texte à un autre moment. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas.

Bonne lecture à vous

Une vision d'horreur, et une rage infinie, elle voulait faire une surprise à sa copine, et lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle secoue la tête pour se reprendre, ses poings se serrent, elle court loin de ce lieu. Elle a toujours détesté les boites de nuit, trouvant l'endroit trop étriqué, et rempli. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de faire une surprise à sa copine, mais la surprise a été pour elle, et elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Elle entre dans sa voiture, et démarre en trombe. L'avenir qu'elle imaginait vient de s'écrouler, elle pensait être aimée, et que sa copine était épanouie à ses côtés, mais elle s'est trompée. Elle se gare, puis sort, elle a besoin de retrouver sa chambre, et de pleurer. Elle veut profiter de cette nuit pour que sa peine sorte, et ainsi reprendre possession de ses moyens le lendemain. Juste une nuit pour maudire celle qu'elle aime. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée, la lumière l'éblouit, et elle sursaute quand une voix l'interpelle. Elle ne pose pas un seul regard à son frère, elle s'enfuit dans son sanctuaire, elle ne peut pas faire face à sa famille, et s'effondrer devant eux. Sa tristesse est sa seule amie en cette soirée. Elle tombe lourdement sur son lit, et ses larmes s'échappent, elle ressent le besoin de hurler, elle attrape son cousin et lâche les cries qui ont été trop longtemps retenus. Elle a voulu donner une chance à cette fille, croire en l'amour, et penser que le destin était de son côté pour une fois. Elle a été stupide, et naïve. Elle entend les coups à sa porte, mais elle ne répond pas. Elle continue de pleurer, et crier sa douleur. Elle aurait dû écouter le refrain de sa vie : l'amour est une faiblesse. Elle ne laisserait plus manipuler par l'amour. Elle se lève d'un coup, ses hurlements n'apaisent pas sa souffrance, elle ressent l'envie de tout détruire. Elle empoigne sa lampe de chevet, et la jette violemment contre le mur. Puis, elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain, durant le trajet, tout ce qui lui tombe dans la main percute le mur. Elle se moque de l'inquiétude de son frère, et des autres, plus rien ne compte pour elle. Avec le poing, elle ouvre la pièce d'eau, elle se rue vers le lavabo, et frappe le miroir ne supportant pas son image. Elle fouille dans les tiroirs pour prendre une lame. Elle fixe l'objet, et s'entaille le bras. Elle a besoin que la souffrance se propage dans son corps, que son amour s'enfuit comme son sang. Elle a toujours été forte face aux épreuves, mais aujourd'hui, la trahison est trop lourde à porter. Elle se coupe une dizaine de fois, puis elle s'écroule sur le sol. Elle tient fermement la lame, elle regarde le sang couler. Elle a conscience que la mort ne viendra pas la chercher, mais son corps souffrira. Elle commence à fermer les yeux, les larmes continuent de se parsemer sur ses joues. Elle s'endort avec la vision de sa copine embrassant un homme, et rire aux éclats.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la salle de bain, et le sang coagulé. Elle se lève doucement, la douleur n'a pas disparu, et cela la tue. Cette nuit n'a pas été suffisante. Elle range la lame, et se lave le bras. Elle serre les dents à cause de la souffrance qui se proprage. Elle retourne dans sa chambre comme un automate. Elle cherche dans son armoire, et enfile un pull. Elle préfère éviter les regards, et les interrogations. Elle refuse d'expliquer son geste, et la perte de l'espoir. Elle sort de la pièce, elle ne connait ni l'heure, ni le jour. Elle a perdu toute notion du temps. Quand elle arrive dans le salon, elle écarquille les yeux, et sa haine revient. Sa copine discute avec joie avec son frère, et sa belle-sœur. Elle a l'impression que la vie a décidé de se moquer d'elle jusqu'au bout. Les trois personnes se tournent vers elle en souriant. Elle ne s'arrête pas sur eux. Elle va dans la cuisine, elle ouvre le frigo, et prend une bière. Elle est soulagée que son frère aime cette boisson. Elle appuie sa hanche contre le bar qui sépare cuisine et salon. Ses yeux fixent le sol. Elle sent l'explosion arriver. Elle serre sa main autour de la bouteille. Elle relève la tête quand son prénom résonne dans la pièce. Ses pupilles enragés se posent sur sa soit disant copine. Elle cherche à repérer le mensonge, à voir la faille. Elle ne décèle rien, et accepte la fatalité. Elle est face à une personne sans remords. Cette nouvelle découverte la refroidit, elle sent son cœur se fermer.

« Hey, Lex', j'ai amené le petit-déj'. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait profiter du soleil pour sortir, et fêter nos un an. »

La bouteille de bière explose contre le sol. Un an qui rime avec affabulation, et trahison. Elle s'avance avec énervement, et gifle sa copine. Son frère sursaute ne comprenant pas ce geste, et cette haine. Lexa attrape le col de sa copine, et la pousse loin d'elle. Elle la voit tomber, puis son frère qui part avec sa fiancée. Il est temps pour elle de régler ses comptes, et de ne pas flancher. Durant la nuit, sa tristesse a disparu et la haine a pris place. Elle ne compte pas jouer les filles fragiles comme elle a pu l'être. La trahison a donné lieu à une guerrière sans cœur.

« Dégage de chez moi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Lexa qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La trahison a un goût amer dans ma bouche... Tu sais ce que s'est, Clarke. » Le prénom est lâché avec dégoût. « Toi qui te disait fidèle, que tu refusais d'être comme Finn... »

« Mais... De quoi tu parles ? »

Clarke est devant Lexa, elle plante son regard dans celui de sa copine. Elle a peur de comprendre, elle décide de jouer l'innocence. Sa compagne n'a pas pu la voir, elle n'a pas pu assister à sa faiblesse, et sa perte.

« J'ai voulu te faire une surprise... Tu voulais tellement que je vienne avec toi, qu'on sorte pour fêter notre anniversaire... J'ai annulé mes révisions... Et je suis venue... »

« Non... Non... » Clarke secoue la tête, son monde s'écroule.

« La surprise fut pour moi... Toi collée à cet homme... Toi riant... Toi l'embrassant... Maintenant, je t'ordonne de sortir de chez moi... »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Clarke se colle à Lexa, elle tente de l'embrasser, mais elle est repoussée violemment. Elle percute le canapé, et sent la douleur se propager dans son dos. Elle ne peut pas perdre Lexa, elle ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Elle a toujours rêvé de cette jeune femme, d'être dans ses bras, et de vieillir à ses côtés.

« Tu oses dire que tu m'aimes... Quand on aime, on ne trahit pas l'autre... A partir de maintenant, tu es morte pour moi... Alors dégage de chez moi. »

Lexa fuit la pièce, elle ne veut pas entendre les pleurs de Clarke, ni ses suppliques. Elle retourne dans sa chambre sous le regard afféré de son frère. Elle claque la porte, et fouille dans son armoire. Elle ne veut plus que Clarke ait un pouvoir sur elle, ni aucune empreinte. D'un geste rageur, elle jette ses vêtements au sol. Elle attrape toutes les photos, et les met avec ses habiles. Tout est fini pour elle, elle ne laissera plus personne entrer dans son cœur. L'amour ne signifie plus rien pour elle. Une personne toque à sa porte. Lexa l'ouvre en grand avec mécontentement. Elle se radoucit, quand elle voit son frère et sa belle-sœur.

« On peut entrer ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne veux pas de leçon de morale, Linc. Et je refuse qu'O prenne la défense de sa pote. »

Le couple prend place sur le lit, et fixe en silence Lexa. Cette dernière engouffre toutes ses affaires dans un sac en plastique. Toutes ces possessions la relient à Clarke. Elle compte oublier, et détruire sa faiblesse. Son cœur a déjà fermé ses portes.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Et peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous t'avons entendu lui hurler dessus, et nous l'avons vu partir en pleurs... » Lexa se tourne avec force vers son frère, il lève les mains en signe de paix. « Aucun jugement, juste de l'incompréhension. »

« Après cette conversation, je ne veux plus jamais entendre un seul mot la concernant... Elle est morte pour moi... »

« Lex' pourquoi ? Hier encore, tu voulais passer ta vie avec elle, et tu comptais lui faire part de tes sentiments. »

Lexa prend place près d'Octavia. Elle a connu Clarke via sa belle-sœur, les deux sont meilleures amies, et se connaissent depuis les jardins d'école. Elles sont tellement différentes, et pourtant, elles s'aiment comme des sœurs. Une famille qui a accueilli Lincoln et Lexa, mais cette dernière refuse d'être associé à ce mot à présent.

« Je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre... Elle ne se contentait pas de danser avec lui, elle rigolait, buvait ses paroles... Et.. Elle l'a embrassé... C'est fini... Je vais rejoindre Anya. »

« Quoi ? Non, tu as ta fac ici, et ta vie... Tu ne peux pas simplement partir... »

« Si je le peux, Linc'. Vous pouvez louer ma chambre, ou la transformer en chambre d'enfant... Je voulais partir avant de rencontrer Clarke... Je suis restée pour elle... Tu sais que cette ville m'a apporté que malheur. » Octavia est étonnée par le ton de Lexa, elle n'y décèle aucune tristesse. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais continuer ma vie, et trouver ma voie.. Peut-être que je vais prendre les armes, ou voyager... Je verrai le moment venu. »

Lincoln prend sa sœur dans ses bras, il prie pour qu'elle n'agisse pas avec stupidité, et qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Lexa a toujours eu un fort caractère, luttant pour trouver sa place dans le monde, et trouver un sens à la vie. Il avait cru en Clarke, il espérait que cette jeune femme soit celle qui aide sa sœur. Au lieu de cela, elle a détruit les dernières espérances. Il connaît sa cadette, et vu ses paroles, et son comportements, elle ne s'ouvrira plus aux autres, il ne l'entendra plus rire, et ne la verra plus heureuse. Lincoln a compris que Lexa vient de subir sa dernière épreuve. Il embrasse sa tempe, et lui murmure un je t'aime. Sa cadette attrape une valise, et disparaît. Le couple soupire de tristesse, leur famille n'existe plus, et il ne sait pas si Lexa reviendra dans leur vie. Il en doute, elle a tiré un trait sur cette ville, et ce lieu.

Trois ans plus tard.

Lexa se réveille doucement, elle fronce les sourcils, elle ne reconnaît pas sa chambre. Elle se tourne légèrement pour apercevoir une forme près d'elle. Elle soupire, et se lève doucement. Elle cherche ses vêtements, et s'habille à la va vite. Elle sort de l'appartement en levant les épaules, encore une conquête, une nuit où l'alcool à couler à flot. Une nuit de débauche, une existence qui ne rime à rien. De toute façon, elle n'attend plus rien de la vie. Lexa arrive dans la rue, elle interpelle un taxi. Elle ne connaît pas la ville où elle se trouve, mais elle s'en moque. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de rentrer chez elle, et prendre un petit-déjeuner. La voiture roule une demi-heure, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de contempler les immeubles, et les passants. Son regard tombe sur des couples, sur des pères avec leurs enfants, ou des mères. Elle les voit rire, discuter, profiter de la présence de l'autre. Tout ceci ressemble à une vie rêvée, mais pour elle, c'est illusoire, et mensonger. Personne ne peut être vraiment heureux, et jouir de la vie. Rien n'a de sens dans ce monde, et chacun vit dans sa propre utopie. Lexa a cessé d'y croire, elle se contente de survivre, et d'attendre que la mort vienne mettre fin à son calvaire. Le taxi s'arrête devant un portail forgé, Lexa lui tend plusieurs billets sans compter la somme. Elle entend le chauffeur la remercier, elle n'en porte pas attention. Elle dépense son argent sans faire attention aux chiffres, elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. Pour elle, rien n'en vaut la peine. Elle entre dans la demeure de sa sœur, et soupire quand elle l'aperçoit assise. Anya et sa compagne luttent tous les jours contre ses démons, elles font de leur mieux pour lui rendre le sourire, et pour la soutenir. Les deux n'ont pas compris qu'il n'y a rien à sauver, que c'est une perte de temps. Elle va prendre place, soulagée que le petit-déjeuner soit servi. Lexa répond aux demandes de son estomac, elle sent le regard de sa aînée. Elle refuse d'y faire face, elle mange en silence, espérant que personne ne coupera à ce moment. Elle apprécie le bruit des couverts, et des oiseaux qui chantent le début de journée. Elle ne demande que le silence et l'oubli. La perte de l'âme ne la dérange pas. Le bruit d'une porte résonne dans le salon. Du coin de l'œil, Lexa aperçoit sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière la salue puis va embrasser Anya. Encore un mensonge pour la jeune femme. Ce quotidien que ce couple tente de vivre, et juste une parade pour oublier la solitude. Un comportement qui dépasse Lexa. La solitude est la meilleure des maitresses.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit ? »

Lexa ne lève pas son regard, elle ne montre pas qu'elle a entendu, elle continue de manger. Anya soupire, elle est perdue face à sa cadette. Elle qui était pleine de vie, qui croquait l'existence, et qui riait. Cette ancienne Lexa manque à l'aînée.

« Chez une fille. »

Une réponse qui n'étonne pas Anya, sa sœur sort tous les soirs, elle se perd dans l'alcool, la drogue, et le sexe. Elle refuse toute aide, et ne prend aucune main tendue. Elle s'enferme dans sa perte, et son désespoir. Au début, Lexa a été suivie par un psychologue, mais du jour au lendemain, elle a arrêté ses séances, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Anya a conscience de se battre contre un mur, chaque jour, elle est présente, comme sa compagne. Aucune des deux ne souhaite baisser les bras. Elles ne veulent pas que Lexa disparaisse à jamais.

« Ontari en pense quoi ? Elle a appelé hier soir pour discuter avec toi. »

« Je ne lui dois rien. »

« Mais vous êtes en couple. »

Lexa soupire, sa belle-sœur prend part à la conversation, et tente de lui ouvrir les yeux. Encore une fois. Tous les matins, les mêmes questions. Elle en est épuisée.

« Non, Raven. »

Toujours les mêmes réponses. Les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes expressions faciales. Cette colère grandissante qui attend une étincelle pour exploser. Personne n'ose l'atteindre. Lexa en a conscience. La conversation ne va pas tarder à finir. Pas de mot pour changer le quotidien. Sauf cette fois-ci, ce qui surprend la cadette.

« Lincoln a appelé, lui aussi. » Lexa hoche simplement de la tête. « La mariage a lieu dans un mois, et il veut que tu viennes. »

« J'ai déjà dit oui. » Lexa repose son verre, elle pousse sa chaise, et se met debout. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Clarke sera présente, Lex'. Nous ne savions pas si nous devions t'en informer, mais je pense que tu es en droit de l'apprendre... Elle sera la demoiselle d'honneur d'O'. » Anya s'approche de sa sœur, elle pose une de ses épaules sur son épaule. Elle espère que ce geste la soutiendra, et que sa cadette ne la rejettera pas. « Il a peur que tu refuses de venir, ou que tu fuis le mariage le jour J... Il te veut à ses côtés, et il aimerait aussi que tu sois présente pour son enterrement de vie de garçon... Tu lui manques... »

« Je serai là. Je vais me coucher. »

Anya et Raven fixent la jeune femme, elle a perdu tellement de poids, et ressemble à une ombre. Depuis des années, la vie a fui son corps. Elles ont peur de la retrouver un jour inconsciente. Lexa frôle avec le précipice, et un jour, elle s'y jettera sans un regard un arrière, elles en ont conscience. Chaque matin, l'une d'elle va vérifier sa chambre, quand elle est absente, elle attend son arrivée. Quand elle fait son apparition, le couple peut entreprendre leur journée, et repousser l'échéance au lendemain. Anya se sent impuissante face à la détresse de sa sœur. Elle l'a toujours protégé, mais aujourd'hui, elle est faible, et ne peut rien faire. Raven prend sa compagne dans ses bras, et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle a conscience qu'Anya a besoin de son soutien et de son amour. A l'arrivée de Lexa, le couple s'est souvent disputé, et battu. Aucune n'arrivait à trouver la solution pour aider la jeune femme. Elles ont oublié leur lien, et ont pris de la distance. Puis un jour, Lexa a disparu, cette disparition a permis au couple de se retrouver, et nouer un nouveau lien. Elles sont devenues plus fortes, et plus aimantes. Quand la cadette est revenue, elles ont fait face, et elles sont restées ensemble. Aujourd'hui, elles savent que rien ne pourra ébranler leur couple, et leur amour. Malgré l'état de Lexa, elles remercient la jeune femme, car sans elle, elles n'auraient pas découvert la force de leur union.

La lueur de jour éblouit Lexa, elle se frotte les paupières en râlant. Elle tente de s'étirer, mais elle se sent à l'étroit. Elle continue de râler ce qui fait rire les deux femmes devant elle. D'un geste fatigué, elle s'assoit, et fixe le paysage. Elle s'interroge sur sa présence dans cette voiture. Elle aimerait repartir chez sa sœur, et s'allonger dans son lit confortable. Elle s'est forcée pour faire plaisir, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle regrette sa bonté. Un gobelet apparait dans son champ de vision, elle l'attrape et s'abreuve. Elle fronce les sourcils, l'alcool n'est pas présent. Depuis la veille, elle n'a pas bu une seule goutte, ce qui l'agace. Elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de soulager ce manque. Une idée lui vient en tête, d'une voix fatiguée, elle supplie la conductrice de lui donner le volant. Au bout de cinq minutes, Raven abdique, et change de place. Une fois à l'arrêt, Lexa saute devant, son esprit va se focaliser sur la route, et non sur ses sombres pensées. Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière pour voir Raven attachée. Elle démarre avec impatience, et accélère. Elle aime la vitesse, cette sensation d'être libre, et que rien ne l'arrêtera. Elle ne prend pas en compte les limitations, elle outre passe ses droits. Lexa a besoin de sensation forte, elle ressent cette envie de dépasser chaque limite. Le danger, elle ne connait pas, comme l'envie de vivre. Pour elle, chaque jour rime avec fin.

« Tu roules encore trop vite. » Anya la réprimande, mais Lexa n'en a que faire.

« Y a personne. »

Lexa ne voit plus le paysage défilé, la vitesse efface tout sur son passage. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'a de sens. Les kilomètres s'engouffrent. Le voyage qui devait encore durer trois heures se voit rapidement devancer. La voiture se stoppe devant le domicile de Lincoln, les trois femmes ont une heure trente d'avance. Raven tente de se reprendre, elle a la nausée à cause de l'allure. Elle sort rapidement du véhicule pour régurgiter son repas. Elle qui aime quand la voiture va vite, elle est servie. Anya met une main sur la bouche pour se retenir. Elle maudit sa sœur, et sa manière de vivre. Lexa, quant à elle, sort avec facilité de l'engin, et s'étire. Elle voit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, et Octavia apparaitre. Sa belle-sœur semble surprise de leur arrivée, ce qui étonne Lexa. Elle avait été prévenue de leur arrivée.

« Mais, vous deviez arriver plus tard. » Raven s'essuie et s'avance vers Octavia.

« Je ne te fais pas la bise, sauf si tu veux puer le vomis. »

« Heu... Je te remercie, mais je vais m'en passer. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, cette senteur est la meilleure du monde. » Raven rigole et reçoit une tape derrière le crâne. Elle fait les yeux ronds à Anya, et l'attrape pour l'embrasser. L'aînée repousse sa compagne avec dégoût.

« Je refuse que tes sales lèvres touchent les miennes. Désolée O', nous avons ey l'intelligence de laisser le volant à Lexa. »

Octavia ne comprend pas le rapport. Sa belle-sœur a horreur de conduire, et de perdre son temps à fixer une route en béton. Lincoln a dû lutter pour que Lexa accepte de passer le permis de conduire. Elle a toujours eu peur des véhicules, et du danger qui peut se trouver sur la route. Octavia décide de se taire, elle en apprendra d'avantage plus tard. Elle fait la bise à Anya, puis se dirige vers Lexa. Octavia écarquille les yeux, sa belle-sœur a des cernes sous les yeux, un tee-shirt à moitié déchiré, et un jean dans le même état. Son étonnement continue, quand Lexa se met à fumer l'air de rien. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu sa belle-sœur était quand elle quittait leur appartement. Elle a changé depuis le temps, mais Octavia doute que ce soit dans le bon sens. Lexa ne semble pas réaliser la surprise d'Octavia, elle lui dit bonjour comme si tout est normale, puis va prendre sa valise.

« Bon, je dors où ? »

« Heu... Tu as le temps pour déposer tes valises. Lincoln ne va pas tarder, il est allé chercher des pizzas pour midi. Je peux vous proposer un rafraîchissement en attendant. »

« Purée, je ne dis pas non pour une bonne bouteille de vodka. »

Lexa se dirige à l'intérieur sans un regard en arrière. Elle espère se désaltérer le plus vite possible. Octavia la fixe perplexe, quand une main se pose sur son bras, elle sursaute puis détourne son regard vers Anya. Sa belle-sœur la regarde tristement.

« Je sais... Je sais... Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous avons tenté, chaque jour, on tente de lui montrer le droit chemin.. Nous prions pour qu'un miracle surgisse... Ma petite sœur est morte depuis longtemps. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je sais qu'elle souffrait après sa rupture, mais pas à ce point. Elle ne respire plus la joie de vivre... Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Je vais la rejoindre. Je préfère éviter qu'elle engloutisse la bouteille en quelques minutes... Prenez le temps de discuter. »

Raven rejoint Lexa, Anya a besoin de discuter avec Octavia, et de lui faire part de la triste vérité. Quand elle arrive dans le salon, sa belle-sœur est avachie sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka dans une main, et une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, et ne fait pas attention à l'arrivée de Raven. Cette dernière prend place à ses côtés, et attend que le temps passe. Elle est juste là pour surveiller Lexa, et contrôler son état d'ébriété. Au début, elle se battait pour la faire arrêter, mais au fil des ans, elle a compris que cela était inutile. Lexa trouvera toujours un moyen pour boire. Cela est difficile de voir une personne que l'on aime se détruire, juste chercher la mort. Raven est terrifiée qu'un jour Lexa décide d'elle-même de mettre fin à son existence. Cette jeune femme détruite, elle a appris à l'aimer, et à la protéger avec ses maigres moyens. Lexa n'a pas conscience de tenir sa famille debout, le jour où elle disparaitra, chacun va s'écrouler dans la souffrance, et la tristesse.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? »

« Elle a abandonné la vie... Elle ne vit plus, elle se contente de survivre, et de voir un jour après l'autre... Tu sais quand mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis... Ils avaient compris qu'une noirceur l'habitait... En même temps, vu ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, il ne pouvait en être autrement... Nous faisions notre maximum pour qu'elle puisse sourire, et jouir de la vie... Nous pensions avoir réussi, vaincu ses ténèbres... Elle avait appris à vivre sans cauchemars, elle jouait avec nous, riait, plaisantait... Elle était heureuse de vivre... Après la perte des parents, avec Lincoln nous nous faisions du souci... » Anya soupire, se souvenir est épuisant, et blessant. « Mais, nous étions trop jeunes... Nous avions besoin de faire notre deuil, de chercher cette force qui réside en chaque être humain... Nous avons dépassé la perte de nos parents, la douleur est toujours présente, mais elle ne nous handicape plus... Notre petite sœur nous a aidés... Elle a été si forte face à cette nouvelle épreuve... Tu imagines perdre tes parents, et ensuite ceux qui t'ont adopté... Je n'ose imaginer la douleur, et le désespoir... Mais Lexa était forte, elle savait faire face aux drames... Quand Costia est arrivée dans notre vie, on était si heureux pour elle. Nous la voyons amoureuse, et heureuse près d'une autre personne... Evidemment, nous faisions attention, on la protégeait... Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement... Encore une fois, elle a dû subir la perte d'un être cher... Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu... » Anya commence à faire les cents pas, et à s'énerver. « Pourquoi le destin s'est-il acharné sur elle ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? »

Anya et Octavia n'ont pas vu l'arrivé de Lincoln. Il écoute sa grande sœur avec attention, et tristesse. Par contre ce qu'ils ignorent tous, c'est que Raven et Lexa entendent chaque mot prononcé, et chaque ton de colère. Raven souhaite tout interrompre, elle ne veut pas que sa belle-sœur puisse écouter ce discours déchirant, et que ses douleurs deviennent encore plus dur à gérer. Inconsciemment, elle maudit Anya de s'emporter, et de ne pas prendre en considération Lexa. Cette dernière continue de boire, en fixant le vide. Cette vie, elle la connait par cœur, elle la subit tous les jours, et tente de s'en échapper.

« Pourquoi elle ? Hein pourquoi ? Je te jure que si je pouvais attraper ce fichu de destin, je lui mettrai mon poing dans la figure. Je suis à bout de force, car je ne peux rien faire... Je la regarde dépérir... Et je ne peux rien faire... Combien de temps va-t-elle rester en vie ? Est-ce qu'un jour je vais me réveiller à cause d'un appel ? Va-t-on m'apprendre que ma petite sœur a succombé à une overdose ? A un excès d'alcool, de vitesse ? Je vis avec la boule au ventre... Cette Clarke est une lâche, elle ne mérite pas de vivre... » Anya se dévie vers Octavia, le regard noir. « Je me moque que ce soit ta meilleure amie, qu'elle soit triste ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a été la dernière pierre de cet édifice de douleurs... Ma sœur l'aimait, et avait enfin cru mériter une belle vie... Elle était heureuse d'être tombée sur une fille aimante, douce et compréhensive... Elle s'était mise à croire en avenir merveilleux, et rempli d'amour... Cette fille a tout gâché... A cause de sa trahison, Lexa ne croit plus en rien... Elle attend que la mort vienne la percuter de plein fouet... » Lexa se lève d'un canapé, elle boit les dernières gouttes d'alcool, et se met à chercher une chambre. Raven a l'impression que les mots d'Anya ne l'ont pas atteinte, et qu'elle est réellement un fantôme qui marche dans ce monde. « Quand on lui parle, elle répond à peine... Elle rentre dans des états pas possibles... Elle pense être un déchet qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Ma petite sœur est brisée. » Lexa attrape un sachet, elle étale de la poudre sur la table de chevet, et aspire le tout. « Raven a voulu la sortir de là, elle l'a amené au garage, lui a montré comment réparer une voiture... Mais cela a duré une semaine avant que Lexa baisse les bras... Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'apprendre... Elle a toujours aimé acquérir des compétences, et s'instruire... Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui l'intéresse est de baiser une fille rencontrée au hasard, de sortir avec ses soit disant amis pour boire, et se shooter... Elle est morte, Octavia, tu m'entends morte... »

Raven accourt vers Anya pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas lâché sa colère, et sa haine. Lincoln fixe son aînée, il est tétanisé par le discours. Jamais, il ne s'était imaginé pareil situation. Sa petite sœur qu'il s'était promis de protéger, de rendre heureuse, est perdue. Il aurait voulu être présent, mais Lexa avait décidé de le mettre à l'écart. Il sent son cœur se briser, et hurler sa peine. Il a besoin de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de lui murmurer que tout va bien, qu'elle n'a plus à craindre la vie. Lincoln marche jusqu'au salon, il dépose les cartons de pizza et part à la recherche de Lexa. Il ouvre plusieurs portes, maudissant la grandeur de sa demeure. Il arrive à la dernière chambre, il entre, et le spectacle qui s'offre à lui le paralyse. Sur le lit, Lexa gît, son maquillage coule sous ses yeux, son bras est en sang, son teint livide. Il décide de réagir, il se jette sur elle, et la secoue. Il hurle son prénom. Le hurlement attire tout le monde, Anya est la première arrivée. Elle rejoint son frère. Raven s'empêche de crier en posant un main sur sa bouche. Octavia est fébrile. Chacun a arrêté de respirer, ils s'attendent tous au pire. Les seconds défilent lentement, comme un film au ralenti. Puis, un souffle, des paupières qui s'ouvrent doucement, et un sourire triste. Lexa reprend connaissance, elle ne s'est pas sentie partir. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour se situer. Elle ne comprend pas la présence de son frère près d'elle. Son corps est happé par les bras de Lincoln qui pleure. Anya vient à son tour les prendre dans ses bras. Encore une fois, la mort n'a pas voulu de Lexa pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun. Sauf de Lexa. Octavia file dans la salle de bain pour prendre du désinfectant et des compresses. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, mais personne n'y porte attention. Raven s'assoit près de sa belle-sœur, elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Elle souhaite lui prouver son amour, et son attachement. La peur a laissé place au soulagement. Octavia revient dans la chambre, tout le monde s'écarte, elle s'approche de Lexa. Sans un mot, elle prend avec délicatesse le bras de cette femme qui a changé sa vie. Elle commence à désinfecter les coupures sur le bras. D'un regard, elle lui demande s'il y en a d'autre. Dans un soupire, Lexa relève son tee-shirt pour offrir une autre vision d'horreur. Des vingtaines de cicatrices parcourent son abdomen, ainsi que des entailles encore saignantes. Avec patience, Octavia s'occupe de chaque coupure. Raven, apte d'un humour particulier, décide de détendre un minimum l'atmosphère.

« Je pense que ta robe et tes cicatrices vont te donner look d'enfer... Beaucoup de femmes vont vouloir te sauter dessus lors du mariage, elles vont penser que tu es une guerrière. » De son regard vitreux, Lexa fixe Raven.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certaine ma belle. Tu vas encore faire des ravages. »

Anya sourit, elle est reconnaissante. De nouveau, Raven prend la situation en main. Personne n'a osé prendre la parole à part elle. Sa compagne a reconnecté Lexa au monde, ce qui est un miracle vu son état.

« Tu crois que je pourrais battre mon record ? » Lincoln est abasourdi par cette conversation. Il aimerait demander à Raven de cesser, mais un regard d'Octavia l'en empêche.

« Tout dépend de quel record tu parles, et surtout du nombre de ce record. »

« Heu... De femme en une nuit. »

Anya va en apprendre un peu plus sur sa sœur, même si elle aurait souhaité que ce soit sur un autre sujet. Lincoln est mal à l'aise, il n'aime pas imaginer Lexa dans les bras d'une autre femme. Il voit toujours cette petite fille courir vers lui pour lui demander un câlin. Ce temps est si lointain.

« Alors dis-moi quel est ton record? Le mien est de trois, mais c'était avant de rencontrer Anya. J'étais une vraie séductrice. »

« Trois ? Trois en une nuit ? »

Octavia se recule pour admirer cet échange. Elle est un peu jalouse de Raven qui semble avoir pris une place importante dans la vie de Lexa. Anya est désespérée, elle n'a jamais voulu parler des conquêtes de sa compagne. Trop jalouse pour l'accepter. Cependant, elle garde le silence.

« Hey ouais ma belle, j'étais assez douée dans mon domaine. » Lexa se met à rire.

« Tu es une petite joueuse. » Raven écarquille les yeux, elle n'aime pas être traitée ainsi, surtout qu'elle ne se considère pas comme cela. « Mon record est de dix. »

Cette fois-ci, le silence règne dans la chambre. Ils sont tous abasourdis par cet aveu. Leur Lexa est devenue dévergonder, et n'est pas gêner par cette révélation. Pour elle, cela est normale. Elle veut même aller plus loin. Elle aime que les femmes tombent à ses pieds comme des mouches. Sentir cette emprise sur elles. Ressentir ce plaisir coulé dans ses veines. Toute addiction, elle l'accepte sans limite. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour survivre.

« J'ai faim. »

Lexa se met debout en titubant. Elle ne se rend pas compte du choc qu'elle a engendré. Elle marche doucement vers la cuisine, laissant les autres sans voix. D'un coup, Raven se reprend, et part vers sa belle-sœur. Elle n'en revient pas, et elle a besoin de comprendre. Lexa a raison, elle est une petite joueuse.

« Dix, sérieux ? Mais comment t'as fait ? »

« C'est simple... »

Lincoln se bouche les oreilles, il ne veut pas en savoir d'avantage. Lui qui a connu que deux filles dans sa vie. Il n'a jamais apprécié les hommes qui vont de filles en filles, pensant que le respect prime avant tout. Anya, quand elle, se remet sur ses jambes. Elle est choquée mais venant de sa sœur, elle n'est pas totalement étonnée. Lexa détruit chaque interdiction, et s'est mise à vivre dans un monde rempli de danger. Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, elle vient à comprendre que Raven a réussi à entretenir une conversation avec Lexa. Pour une fois, sa sœur ne fuit pas les mots. C'est un moment qu'il ne faut pas gâcher. Elle décide de les rejoindre pour en profiter. Elle refuse de rater cela, de regretter plus tard. Elle sait que bientôt Lexa va retourner dans son mutisme. Octavia rigole en regardant avec amour son compagnon. Il n'arrive pas à intégrer cet aveu étonnant. Elle s'approche de lui pour le consoler. Lincoln est un homme romantique, qui prend soin des femmes, et qui se dévoue qu'à une seule. Elle est tombée sur une perle rare. Elle lui attrape le menton, et l'embrasse tendrement. Dans la cuisine, Raven ne cesse d'interroger Lexa, tandis qu'Anya réchauffe les pizzas. L'ambiance est un peu plus vivable, et détendue. Le rire de Lexa résonne dans la demeure pour le bien-être de tous. Anya n'avait pas pensé à interroger sa sœur sur ses aventures, une erreur. Apparemment, c'est un sujet qui plait à sa cadette, et qui lui donne une certaine joie.

Octavia et Lincoln arrivent à leur tour. Pour le grand malheur de l'homme de la maison, la discussion continue sur la vie sexuelle de sa famille. Anya s'est mélangée à la conversation. Elle a besoin de vivre ce partage unique. Ils sont tous autour de la table, en train de manger, et l'humeur change d'un coup. Lexa ne répond plus aux questions, elle s'est de nouveau enfermée dans son univers, et son malheur. Elle avale des morceaux de pizza sans porter d'intérêt à ce qui l'entoure. Elle ne souhaite plus rire, ni partager quoi que ce soit. Après une dernière bouchée, elle va récupérer sa valise, et retourne dans la chambre. Le silence a repris possession du lieu. La tristesse et l'inquiétude envahissent le cœur de chacun. Octavia vient à redouter le mariage, et la rencontre de Clarke et Lexa. Elle aurait tant voulu que cette journée soit magique. Lincoln serre sa main, et lui sourit avec amour.

Lexa se déshabille, elle ressent la fatigue. Elle s'allonge dans le lit et espère que son sommeil ne sera pas entrecoupé de cauchemars. Elle n'arrive plus à supporter ces nuits où son passé resurgit. Au fond d'elle, elle se promet d'en finir. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle réfléchit à son avenir, et ce qu'elle voit ne la rend pas heureuse. Sa famille souffre à cause d'elle. Personne ne peut vivre correctement parce qu'elle existe. Après le mariage, elle fera cesser cette comédie. Elle mettra un terme à sa vie. Elle ne peut plus attendre que la mort vienne vers elle, elle ira donc elle. Plus rien ne la retient dans ce monde. La noirceur est sa fatalité, elle la rejoindra.

Lincoln s'esclaffe, ses amis dansent sur la piste. Il est heureux de fêter dignement son futur mariage. Ses espérances ont été à la hauteur. Il boit un autre verre, et se joint à chacun. Anya est collée à Raven, elle se trémousse contre son corps. Elle fait honneur à son frère. Elle rigole quand elle sent les lèvres de sa compagne se poser sur son cou. La fête bat son plein. Ils sont tous joyeux, et alcoolisés. Personne n'a remarqué l'état de Lexa. Elle a filé plusieurs fois au toilette pour prendre sa délicieuse poudre. Elle enquille les verres. Ce bonheur accentue son mal être. Par le comportement des siens, elle comprend que sa décision est la bonne. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle pour s'amuser, et profiter de la vie. Elle n'est qu'un poid à leur bonheur factice. Elle retourne au bar, quand une femme l'aborde. Lexa analyse son physique, puis accepte le verre proposé. La conversation démarre, les mains se baladent sur les cuisses. Les corps commencent à chauffer. Lexa entraine l'étrangère au toilette, la plaque contre le mur. La découverte de l'autre, l'échange, le plaisir, la jouissance. Une nouvelle proie sur son tableau de chasse. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, Lexa retourne dans le bar. Elle est soulagée pour un temps. Elle s'assoit près du comptoir, elle doit trouver une autre femme. Elle veut fuir cet endroit. Danser près de ces personnes qui l'oublient ne l'intèressent. Elle préfère finir sa soirée avec une inconnue. Découvrir un nouveau lit, une nouvelle femme, une nouvelle délectation. Son vœu est vite excausée. Une femme l'approche. Elle lui glisse quelques mots. Elles partent les deux, main dans la main. Le regard d'Anya part vers sa sœur, elle sent l'urgence. Elle tente de courir vers elle, mais le bar est bondé. Quand elle arrive dans la rue, plus personne. Anya sort son téléphone, Lexa ne répond pas, elle l'envoie même directement sur la messagerie. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, profiter du reste de la soirée, ou s'inquiéter. Elle ne peut pas abandonner son frère, ni sa sœur. Elle n'a jamais eu ce choix à faire. Avec appréhension, elle retourne à l'intérieur. Elle ne comprend pas sa peur qui a augmenté. Elle a l'habitude que Lexa finisse avec une femme pris au hasard. Cependant, elle a ce sentiment négatif qui la paralyse. Une urgence qui rugit en elle. Elle tente une nouvelle fois de joindre Lexa, messagerie.

Le lendemain, Octavia se prépare en souriant. Son frère est près d'elle, et lui répète qu'elle est la plus belle femme au monde. Clarke l'aide à se coiffer. Cette dernière ne sait pas que Lexa sera présente. Personne ne l'a mise dans la confidence. Elle profite donc de cette journée, et fait de son mieux pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Lincoln est avec Anya, Raven et son meilleur ami. Il est anxieux de cette nouvelle étape. Il veut être à la hauteur, et prouver son amour. Il a besoin que cette journée soit parfaite. Il est soulagé de la présence de son aînée, mais s'interroge sur l'absence de Lexa. Sa cadette devrait être présente. Quand il interroge Anya, elle reste évasive, et lui ordonne de ne penser qu'à lui. Elle se garde bien de lui dire que Lexa a disparu, et qu'elle s'inquiète. Toutes les dix minutes, elle prend son téléphone. Elle espère des nouvelles. Raven est dans l'ignorance comme Lincoln, elle a voulu en apprendre plus. Anya l'a rassuré à chaque fois. La porte s'ouvre en grand, et Anya lâche un petit cri. Lexa vient juste d'arriver, un œil au beur noir, la lèvre un peu gonflé, et les poignets rouges. Anya se précipite vers elle, mais elle est repoussée.

« C'est la journée à Lincoln. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi. Un peu de maquillage, une aspirine et tout ira bien. »

« Lexa qui t'a fait ça ? » La colère du grand frère gronde dans la pièce. Il se moque que cette journée soit la sienne.

« Peu importe. Sérieux les gars, ça va. Il faut que j'enfile ma robe, et que je trouve une paire de lunette de soleil. Je veux pas qu'on hurle à cause de ma tronche de dégénéré. »

« Lexa, tu es ivre ? »

Lexa commence à se déshabiller. Elle sent son corps douloureux, et réclamé un séjour à l'hôpital. Elle décide de rester, ne pas mettre un terme à cette journée. Elle souhaite offrir à son frère ce dernier jour. Elle compte quitter les siens le lendemain. Son dos est marqué de griffure, et de bleus. Son amante d'une nuit a des goûts particulier, et la mari n'a pas apprécié de les trouver enlacés dans son lit conjugal.

« Non, j'ai rien pris. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense à moi, ok ? Cette journée est dédiée à mon grand frère, et je compte lui rendre hommage... Bon, je me suis loupée pour ce début, mais je vais me rattraper. »

A peine sa robe mise que Lexa vient près de Lincoln. Elle l'enlace tendrement, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle pose sa tête contre son torse. Ils sont tous étonnés, Lexa ne prend plus personne dans ses bras ainsi. Lincoln entoure sa petite sœur, et lui pose un baiser sur son cuir chevelu. Ce contact lui rappelle de si bon souvenir, Lexa vient de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau. Anya est soulagée, elle retrouve un peu sa cadette. Elle est heureuse pour son frère, et vient à espérer pour cette étreinte. D'un geste de tête, Lexa ordonne à l'aînée de se joindre à eux. Frère et sœurs se retrouvent sous le regard inquiet de Raven. Elle est loin de se réjouir de cet échange, et quand elle entend Lexa dire je t'aime, sa panique augmente. Un mauvais présage, une idée folle, une peur incontrôlable. Elle fixe sa belle-soeur, leur regard se croise, et son monde s'écroule. Le néant habite Lexa. La dernière étincelle est éteinte. L'espoir disparaît. Raven ravale un sanglot, et se promet de ne pas lâcher Lexa d'une semelle. Elle ne peut accepter le futur qu'elle entrevoit.

Lexa se détache, et décrète qu'elle doit finir de se préparer. Sa sœur et son frère la regardent avec amour, et joie. Ils retrouvent celle d'avant. Elle vient à plaisanter, et rire. Ils pensent stupidement que cette nuit a ouvert les yeux à Lexa. Leur famille va pouvoir être stable et heureuse de nouveau. Un coup à la porte. Il est l'heure. Le mariage débute. Anya et Raven marchent dans l'allée avec un bouquet dans la main. Lexa les suit. Les trois s'installent à droite de l'autel de l'église. Raven dévie sa tête, elle a besoin de regarder sa belle-sœur. De la savoir en vie près d'elle. Lincoln entre à son tour. Il est fier et souriant. Cette journée est magique. Il prend place. La musique résonne. Clarke fait son entrée. Au milieu de l'allée, elle stoppe ses pas. Elle ouvre la bouche en grand quand elle voit Lexa. Elle reprend sa marche. Son regard ne se détourne pas. Lexa est devant elle, magnifique pour ne pas changer. Une chance lui est accordée. Elle vient à croire qu'elle pourra parler avec son ancienne compagne. Lui faire part de sa culpabilité, et son désarroi. Depuis plus de trois ans, elle vit avec l'espoir de reconquérir la femme qu'elle aime. Entrevoir la lumière pour un brillant avenir. Ce mariage va sauver sa vie. Octavia entre, sa robe de mariée moule son corps. Elle éblouit tous les invités. La joie irradie de son corps. Elle sourit à ses convives. Elle arrive devant Lincoln. Il lui prend la main, et embrasse se doigts. Le prête commence la cérémonie. Tout le monde écoute religieusement. Il invite la famille à tenir leur discours. Anya, Raven, Clarke puis Lexa. Cette dernière se met derrière le pupitre. Un masque de joie sur son visage. Son dernier cadeau pour les siens.

« J'ai eu la chance de grandir près de Lincoln. Nous n'avons pas le même sang, mais il est mon frère, au même titre qu'Anya est ma sœur. Ils m'ont accueilli sous leur toit, et ils m'ont aimé, protégé. Je leur suis reconnaissante pour cela. Lincoln a toujours cru en l'amour, il passait des heures à me parler de sentiments, et de respect envers l'autre... Quand il a connu Octavia, il a grandi d'un coup. Il voulait devenir cet homme qu'elle mérite. La rendre heureuse, et la chérir. J'ai cru mourir tellement il me bassinait avec sa tendre Octavia. Il me contait chaque détail de cette relation naissante... Il divaguait en me disant qu'il allait se marier avec, et agrandir notre famille. » L'assemblée rigole, et Lexa sourit sous l'oeil inquiet de Raven. « Il m'a montré que l'amour donnait des ailes, et qu'il pouvait détruire tout obstacle. Octavia et Lincoln nous ont toujours ébloui de leur amour... Cela devenait gênant par moment...Ils ont vécu des épreuves, Bellamy ne leur a pas facilité la tâche... Il faisait son maximum pour garder sa sœur près de lui, et d'évincer mon frère... Mais comme je vous ai dit, ils ont bravé cet interdit, ils ont continué à s'aimer, à nous asperger de licorne. Cet amour qui les unit, nous donne l'espoir. L'espoir que nous pouvons vivre heureux près d'un être qui nous est cher. Il nous prouve que les obstacles ne sont rien, et que nous arriverons à les détruire un par un. Mon frère m'a insufflé cet espoir, il m'a montré la voie, et a réussi à détruire mes réticences. » Lincoln commence à pleurer, ému par les paroles de sa sœur, comme Anya. Octavia sourit tendrement à sa belle-sœur. Clarke ne peut quitter son regard d'elle. Il y a juste Raven qui comprend le sens derrière ses paroles d'espoir. Lexa n'a pas pu changer en un claquement de doigt. « Je dois avouer que l'amour et moi sommes deux face d'une pièce. Nous sommes séparés par un mur impénétrable. Et j'ai longtemps cru que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur, ni au repos. La paix du corps et de l'âme. Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai ouvert les yeux et compris mon erreur. Alors je tiens à remercier ce couple si exceptionnel, et aimant. Ma sœur qui a toujours été présente pour moi, et qui a su m'aimer malgré mes défauts, et j'en ai un paquet, je vous assure. » Lexa s'arrête quelques seconds, elle plonge son regard dans celui de Raven. « Je remercie aussi mon autre belle-sœur, elle sait rendre mon aînée heureuse, et la protège. Elle a toujours été présente pour nous, elle nous a fait rigoler, pleurer, et elle nous a touché. Merci Raven pour tout ce que tu as accompli dans notre famille. Merci Octavia pour le bonheur qui tu offres à mon frère. Tu es la lumière de sa vie. Sans toi, il ne peut tenir debout, il n'est pas cet homme fort, et comblé. Tu lui as prouvé qu'il avait raison d'y croire, et qu'il était un homme exceptionnel. Merci Octavia pour être ce diamant. »

Octavia pleure à chaude larme, comme son futur époux. Le discours de Lexa les a touché au plus profond de leur cœur. Anya est fière de sa petite sœur, de cette justesse dans ses mots, et de l'amour qui en a jailli. Elle vient de leur offrir un cadeau unique, et une journée encore plus belle. Lexa reprend place à côté de Raven. Cette dernière lui attrape la main avec force. Les deux ont compris, mais une refuse ce destin. La cérémonie continue. Les alliances sont échangées. Les mariés s'embrassent sous les exclamations. Chacun se lève, et sort de l'église. Dehors, Anya se jette sur sa compagne, et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle vient de couper le lien. Lexa en profite pour s'échapper. Elle ne veut pas assister à la suite. L'amour, une belle garce. Elle se dirige vers le parking, quand une main prend son bras. Elle se retourne, et écarquille les yeux.

« Bonjour Lexa, comment vas-tu ? »

« Abby ? »

« Je suis contente de te voir. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à t'atteindre. » Abby sourit comme une mère le fait face à son enfant. Avec tendresse, elle caresse la joue de Lexa. « Tu es devenue une belle femme, même si quelques kilos supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop. » Abby fronce les sourcils. « Et si ces bleus n'avaient pas pris possession de ton corps. »

« Oh ce n'est rien... Une chute dans les escaliers. »

Abby invite Lexa à la suivre. Ne voulant pas froisser la femme, elle la suit sans un mot. Elles longent l'église pour se trouver dans un parc, d'un signe de main, Abby indique un banc. Les deux prennent place. Le silence vient prendre possession des deux femmes, les rires les atteignent. Mais elles n'en portent point attention.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et ne me mens pas, je travaille dans un hôpital, n'oublie pas. Je sais reconnaître les signes, Lexa. Je vois à travers les mots. Je sais détecter le manque. Tu es une personne tellement belle... Tu as un cœur unique, et merveilleux... Alors pourquoi te détruis-tu ? »

Lexa commence à trembler, elle n'a rien pris pour son frère, mais comme l'a signalé Abby les signes ne trompent pas. Elle a besoin de sa dose quotidienne, de laisser son esprit s'envoler et de ne plus penser. Pourtant, elle reste sur ce banc. Abby a été comme une troisième mère pour elle, elle l'a accueilli dans sa famille, et lui a fait croire en ce couple avec Clarke.

« Je... Je... La vie tout simplement. »

« Mais encore ? Penses-tu que je vais te laisser filé pour prendre je ne sais quel produit, pour mettre un terme à cette fabuleuse personne que tu es. Tu sais après votre rupture, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal... J'aime ma fille, oh mon dieu comme je l'aime. Mais je ne pouvais accepter le comportement qu'elle a eu... Vous étiez si belle ensemble, et tellement heureuse. Tu étais la belle-fille rêvée, chaque jour, je pleure ton départ... Tu réussissais à offrir des sourires sincères à Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas passer un seul jour sans te contacter... Elle était accroc à toi... Et elle l'est encore... Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi finir. » Lexa acquiesce de la tête. Elle n'a jamais su dire non à Abby. « Elle t'a trahi, brisé sa promesse... J'en ai conscience. Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dans les bras, et de lui pardonner en claquement de doigt. Je souhaite juste que tu connaisses la vérité. Elle avait peur, car elle comprenait que tu avais pris toute la place dans son cœur... Elle imaginait les pires scénarios, que tu la quittes, que tu l'abandonnes car tu aurais trouvé mieux qu'elle. Cette image s'est insinuée en elle... Elle n'arrivait plus à réagir correctement, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire un geste de travers... Ce soir, sa peur s'est intensifiée, tu venais de lui dire que tu ne pourrais pas venir... Elle a cru, et je ne sais comment, que tu allais la quitter... Qu'elle était devenue trop envahissante pour toi... Toi, cette jeune femme tellement indépendante, qui rêvait de voyage, et d'aventure... Ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, sa perte dans l'alcool, ce soir-là, était stupide... Tu l'aimais tellement, que jamais tu n'aurais pu la quitter... Puis je connaissais tes projets... » Abby pose sa main sur celle de Lexa, et la lui serre tendrement. « Après votre rupture, elle a sombré... Une dépression... Avec son père nous avons contacté les meilleurs psychologues, psychiatres... Nous ne voulions pas que notre fille dépérisse. Le combat a été rude, et nous n'avons pas gagné. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide... Elle avait pris des cachets... Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à temps... Elle a profité d'une soirée pour agir... Aujourd'hui, elle se reconstruit, mais le chemin est difficile, car sa lumière est loin d'elle... Et je remarque que sa lumière s'est éteinte, elle aussi. Cela me fait mal de l'avouer, mais tu es la seule qui peut la rendre heureuse, et l'aider à s'épanouir... »

Lexa se lève d'un coup, elle secoue la tête, et commence à faire les cents pas. Elle n'accepte pas les mots d'Abby, elle n'accepte pas ce rôle qu'on veut lui faire endosser. Elle n'est pas la méchante, elle est la victime. Une victime qui a choisi de mettre un terme à son existence. Abby n'a pas le droit de lui tenir pareil discours.

« Je... Comment peux-tu ? Elle m'a brisée, elle a détruit tout ce que j'avais construit... Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi... Bon sang, Abby, j'ai perdu bien plus que tu ne peux imaginer... J'ai tout perdu... Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux, ils m'ont protégé de ce fou... Je les ai vu agonissant, et me murmurant que tout allait bien... J'étais qu'un enfant... Juste une enfant... A cause de moi, ils sont morts. Tu entends morts... » Abby est figée, elle n'a jamais connu l'histoire de Lexa. La jeune femme lui a toujours semblé heureuse, et épanouie. Au loin, Lincoln, Anya et Clarke assistent à la scène. « Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, mes parents adoptifs ont eux aussi quitté ce monde... Je porte malheur, je suis pas quelqu'un qui apporte la lumière, j'apporte les ténèbres avec moi... Demande à Costia, mon premier amour... Demande à mes parents de sang, et de cœur, demande à Costia... Ils sont tous morts car j'étais dans leur vie... Mais tu sais... » Les cries redoublent d'intensité. « J'ai cru... Durant des mois, j'ai cru être une personne qu'on pouvait aimer... J'ai cru que cette malédiction n'existait pas... Que je pouvais être heureuse... Mais elle a tout détruit... Je m'en fous qu'elle ait eu peur, qu'elle s'est fait des films... Elle a tout détruit... Tu oses m'avouer son état, oh la pauvre Clarke, elle est si triste... Elle en a bavé, Lexa... Il faut que tu lui pardonnes, Lexa... Ne dis pas le contraire, c'est ce que tu me demandes... Tu veux que je rende ta fille heureuse, que je l'aime, et que je l'aide à se reconstruire... Mais ce ne sont pas mes histoires... C'est elle qui a construit son malheur... Elle est coupable... Elle a brisé mon cœur... Brisé mes espérances, et cette joie qui naissait en moi... Tu veux que moi, je la rende heureuse ? Mais tu as vu mon état ? Je suis une junkie, j'ai besoin de ma dose, j'ai besoin de boire des litres et des litres d'alcool, j'ai besoin de baiser toutes les femmes qui tombent sous ma main... Je ne suis rien, rien du tout... Et c'est ta fille qui m'a envoyé sur ce chemin... Avant qu'elle arrive dans ma vie, j'arrivais à sourire, à rire... Malgré les pertes, je tenais debout, je me construisais un avenir... Mais elle a tout balayé. Si j'étais sa lumière, jamais, elle ne m'aurait trahi... Elle m'aurait parlé de ses doutes...Je suis bonne à jeter, alors tu m'excuseras, mais les malheurs de la petite princesse me passent par-dessus la tête... Elle viendra pourrir en enfer avec moi. »

Le bruit d'une gifle résonne dans le parc. Lexa porte sa main sur sa joue, et commence à rire. Elle jette un regard noir à Abby. Et commence à partir. Malheureusement, la plus âgée la rattrape, et la force à se retourner.

« Quoi ? Tu veux encore m'humilier ? Vous n'en avez pas assez fait ? »

« Ca suffit, ça suffit. Evidemment que je m'inquiète pour ma fille, c'est mon bébé. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi aussi. Regarde un peu... Tu as un œil au beur noir, et ta lèvre, on en parle... Ou sinon, je peux t'énumérer les blessures de ton corps... »

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi... »

« Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu mérites mieux que cette vie, tu dois vivre, Lexa... »

« C'est ce que je compte faire... »

« Non, c'est faux... Ne me mens pas. Tu n'as même pas la force de te libérer de mon emprise, ni la force de pleurer... Elle est où la Lexa qui riait, qui profitait de la vie, et qui était heureuse... »

« Elle n'est plus là, elle est morte. »

« Je n'accepte pas... Tu n'es pas morte, tu es encore vivante, et cette joie de vivre réside encore en toi. Tu peux t'en sortir, tu peux marcher la tête haute, et dépasser tous ces démons... Tu es détruite, et alors ? Tu peux te reconstruire... Tu peux imaginer un avenir radieux... Que ce soit avec ma fille ou une autre... Mais il faut que tu vives, vis pour les êtres que tu as perdu, fais leur honneur... »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi... Tu ne sais rien, ne parle pas d'eux... Tu n'as pas le droit... » Lexa continue de se débattre, mais ses forces commencent à diminuer.

« Je le prends ce droit... Ta famille t'aime tellement que ça les rend aveugle... Ton frère t'aime, ta sœur t'aime, Raven et Octavia t'aiment... Tu n'es pas seule... Tu es entourée... »

« Je n'apporte que malheur.. »

« Non, tu te trompes... Regard ton frère, il est heureux aujourd'hui, tu l'as touché avec tes mots, et ton amour... Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu n'as tué personne... » Lexa s'écroule au sol, Abby la tient fermement contre elle. Elle caresse ses cheveux pour apaiser sa crise de nerf et de manque. « Le destin a été injuste avec toi, tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, de le haïr... Tu peux même le maudire. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de détruire ta vie... Tes parents, et cette fameuse Costia te regardent de là-haut, ils veulent que tu sois heureuse... Ils t'aiment... C'est difficile, c'est douloureux, c'est tortueux, mais tu dois te battre. Reprendre ta vie en main, et te laisser aimer. Tu es une personne qui à le cœur sur la main, qui aime avec toute son âme, et de toutes ses forces. Ca fait souffrir, mais c'est ce que tu es. Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tu es liée à ma fille. Si tu as sombré, c'est que tu l'aimes... Si la trahison est si dure à surmonter, c'est que tu ressens encore cet amour... Je sais que tu ne vas pas la pardonner rapidement, qu'elle va devoir faire ses preuves, et reconquérir ta personne, mais tu l'aimes... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse... »

« Non... »

Lexa refuse d'écouter d'avantage. Doucement, elle repousse Abby, et se lève. Elle croise Clarke, lui lance un regard non avenant. Elle entre dans sa voiture, et démarre. Elle sent les mots de son ancienne belle-mère l'a rongé. Elle est aimée, mais le risque est trop dur. En roulant, elle hurle son désespoir. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle a refusé de pleurer. Abby a effrité ses convictions. Cela est intolérable. Elle n'accepte pas ses émotions. D'un coup, elle gare son véhicule. Elle sort son élixir, et le sniffe. Sa tête se pose sur le volant, elle soupire. Elle vit un dilemme. Ce qui lui est insupportable. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Partir après l'église. Fuir la vie. Mais c'est la journée de son frère. Elle doute du bon moment. Gâcher son mariage est inacceptable. Elle redémarre, et rejoint la fête. Juste un dernier cadeau. Un dernier masque. Heureusement, elle a pris sa dose. Elle supportera un peu mieux l'hypocrisie ambiante. Lexa aperçoit sa sœur, elle se dirige vers elle. Les deux se font face. Lexa tend sa main, et l'invite à danser. Une dernière danse. Un dernier sourire. L'aînée apprécie cet échange, sa petite sœur qui est présente. Un miracle. Raven arrive, elle prend la place de Lexa. Elle va s'assoir, et fixe sa famille. Son frère rit aux éclats avec Octavia. Son cœur se serre, elle n'est plus capable d'aimer comme avant. Elle s'est tellement protégée. Lincoln dévie, et lui sourit. Elle lui rend. Un cadeau, encore. Comme un signal, son frère reporte son attention sur Octavia. Lexa n'est plus à sa place. Il est temps qu'elle parte. Elle se lève, les effets de sa poudre magique agissent. Elle en est soulagée. Plus de souffrance, et de doute. Elle est dehors, elle inspire un grand coup. Sa respiration s'accélère. Les palpitations de son cœur plus puissant. Ses mains tremblent. Elle est perdue, elle n'a jamais vécu cela. Elle commence à angoisser. Son corps la compresse. Elle sent une présence. Une voix. Son corps est amené loin de l'agitation, des rires.

« Redresse-toi. »

Un bras se pose sur son dos. Elle est obligée de se redresser. Cela accentue sa respiration. Sa main se porte sur sa gorge. Elle brûle de l'intérieur, et n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle veut enlever sa robe. La présence l'en empêche.

« Non, régule ta respiration. Ne laisse pas ta crise prendre possession de tes moyens. »

Lexa veut rire. Réguler sa respiration, ce n'est pas facile. Elle tangue, mais la présence la retient. Son corps percute un autre corps. Puis de l'eau coule sur sa nuque. Cela fait du bien. L'autre lui maintient le menton, et la force à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Ne panique pas. C'est une crise d'angoisse, ça va passer. Écoute mes paroles. Inspire... Expire... Voilà c'est bien, continue... Inspire... Expire... »

Le temps s'écoule doucement. Lexa veut mourir. Elle est épuisée. Elle ferme ses paupières, et sent son corps tanguer.

« Non... Non... Tu restes avec moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as pris ? »

« Ri... Rien. »

« Si tu veux que je t'aide, ne me mens pas... Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie. » A bout de force, Lexa préfère éviter une bataille.

« Freebase. »

« Nous allons marcher un peu... Surtout, tu restes éveiller, et tu contrôles ta respiration... Je suis là, je te tiens, et je ne te lâche pas. »

Lexa fait quelques pas. Le bruit du fond s'éloigne. Des caresses ont lieu sur son dos. Elle en est soulagée. Personne ne prend soin d'elle quand elle est en crise. Elle évite d'être chez elle à ces moment-là. La femme à ses côtés continue de lui parler, de la rassurer, et de la soutenir. La tête de Lexa dévie, s'appuyer sur l'épaule de l'autre. Elle déteste cette sensation. Maudit son état. L'allure de la marche se réduit.

« Peux-tu respirer ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai soif. » Une bouteille vient dans ses mains. Elle boit quelques gorgées. « Je veux rentrer... La maison. »

« Ok, je te ramène. Heureusement, je sais où vivent Lincoln et O'. »

Les deux marchent jusqu'à une voiture noire. La femme ouvre la portière avant, et aide Lexa à s'installer. Elle court ensuite jusqu'à l'opposé pour prendre place aussi. Elle démarre le moteur, et baisse la vitre du côté de Lexa. Elle refuse que la jeune femme s'endorme.

« Comment... Tu les connais ? »

« Mais, Lexa, c'est moi, Clarke. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas. »

Clarke laisse le silence s'installer, elle n'en revient pas son ancienne compagne ne l'a pas reconnu. Cette dernière ne s'étend pas plus sur l'information. Son esprit vagabonde dans de lointaine contrée. Un monde où elle semble heureuse. Apaisée. Clarke lui jette des coups d'oeil, et s'interroge sur le sourire. Elle a vite la réponse : la drogue. Lexa a perdu pieds, et elle en est responsable. Comment réparer son erreur, quand les dégâts sont si visibles. Elle souhaite avoir les réponses. La voiture se gare devant la demeure. Clarke coupe le moteur, et aide Lexa à sortir. Les deux avancent vers l'entrée. Elles vont ensuite dans la chambre, et Lexa se couche. Clarke va pour sortir, mais son bras est retenu.

« Tu sais... J'ai pensé à nous... Avant... Quand j'étais seule... Je pensais à toi... Et je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec moi... Que tu m'aimais... »

« Je t'aimais Lexa. » Clarke s'assoit sur le lit, dans un geste, elle caresse les cheveux de Lexa. « En tout honnêteté, je t'aime encore. J'étais stupide à l'époque... J'étais terrifiée, car tu étais mon tout... Tu étais toujours présente pour moi... Au point où tu t'oubliais... Tu étais la petite-amie parfaite... Alors que moi, je me complaisais dans tes attentions... Et je me perdais... Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, et j'ai eu peur... Tu aurais trouvé une fille mieux que moi, et tu allais m'abandonner... Ce sont les messages de mon cerveau. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur... Je pensais être indigne de toi... Ce soir-là, j'ai bu, plus que de raison... Je t'imaginais dans les bras d'une autre, me tromper en riant... Nous devions fêter nos un ans... Je voulais te partager mes soirées de fêtes, tu n'aimais pas sortir en boite... Et tu avais tes partiels... Tu devais refuser... J'ai cru que tu me mentais... Alors quand cet homme est venu voir moi, j'ai voulu te faire payer... Ta perfection... La tromperie que je m'imaginais... Je me suis perdue, car je t'aimais beaucoup trop... J'étais stupide, car tu voulais de moi comme j'étais... »

« Je ne te reconnais plus... Comment as-tu pu douter de moi à ce point ? Je... Je nous avais acheté un appartement... J'ai cru en nous, en toi... Je t'avais offert mon cœur... Mais tu l'as piétiné... »

« Je suis tellement désolée... Je me doute que pour toi c'est illusoire. Mais sache que je t'aime toujours, et si un jour, tu me laisses une chance, j'en serai heureuse. »

Lexa somnole sous les caresses de Clarke. Elle déteste se sentir en sécurité. Elle veut repousser la jeune femme, lui hurler dessus. Les forces lui manquent comme une véritable envie. Elle est une marionnette dans les mains de son ex-copine. Cette faiblesse existe encore, à son plus grand malheur. Cependant, son cœur arrive à la protéger de cet amour.

« Je me souviens de mes mots, chacun mérite une seconde chance... Ce que tu attends de moi, c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments... Je... Je suis morte. »

Clarke continue de caresser Lexa. Les mots la font souffrir. Elle ne croit pas à la dernière phrase. Elle n'est pas morte, la preuve, elle est contre elle. La blonde n'abandonnera pas. Elle a retrouvé son amour, elle luttera pour lui redonner le sourire. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle Lexa reprend la conversation.

« La seule chose que j'ai à offrir, c'est mon corps... Et je suis devenue douer. »

Lexa se relève. Elle pose ses lèvres contre celle de Clarke. Besoin d'oublier, de ne plus penser à l'amour. Elle a agi comme elle a l'habitude. Les sentiments sont inutiles, quand le sexe est présent. Un sourire revient sur le visage, Clarke répond au baiser. La blonde perd l'esprit quand la langue de Lexa cherche la sienne. Quand ses mains s'agitent sur son dos. Elle a rêvé de ce corps, de ces échanges. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Elle veut Lexa, elle veut la sentir, la caresser, parcourir son corps, et le parsemer de baiser. Quand son haut disparaît, elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Tout est trop fort pour elle. Lexa lui a manqué. Chaque jour, elle priait pour la rencontrer de nouveau. Elle y a cru, et la vie l'a récompensé. Les mains expertes de Lexa enlèvent la jupe de Clarke. Elle dépose des baisers sur les jambes nues. Elle apprécie la texture de la peau. Elle sent son amante d'une nuit se cambrer, et bouger son bassin. Les baisers continuent, comme les caresses. Les deux prennent possession du corps de l'autre. Une heureuse de ce partage, l'autre heureuse de soulager l'envie de son corps. Lexa ne s'attarde pas sur l'identité de sa partenaire. Clarke ou une autre, ce n'est pas son problème. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de prendre du plaisir dans l'acte charnel. Les gémissements résonnent. La jouissance domine les deux femmes. L'échange dure jusqu'au lever du soleil. Elles tombent d'épuisement. Lexa offre son dos à Clarke. Elle n'aime pas les marques d'affection. Elle soupire silencieusement, le corps de son amante se colle à elle. Ses bras l'enlacent. La fatigue ne lui permet pas de réagir. Elle s'endort directement.

Les semaines s'écoulent lentement. Lexa continue de vivre l'enfer sous l'oeil avisé de Raven. Elle n'a pas une seule seconde pour mettre son plan en place. Quand Raven lui laisse de l'espace, Clarke prend la place. Les deux continuent de coucher ensemble. Aucune promesse, aucune conversation, juste une réponse à l'envie. Lexa profite de la moindre soirée sans Clarke, pour conquérir une autre femme. Anya a conscience du jeu de sa sœur. Elle a tenté de discuter avec elle. Le silence lui a répondu. Depuis le retour de Clarke, Lexa s'engouffre dans ses ténèbres. Un seul moment de faiblesse, et elle pardonnerait à son ancienne compagne. Ce qu'elle refuse. Elle se détruit un peu plus, pour que son cœur ne change pas la donne. Cette fois-ci, Lexa est seule. Sa famille est occupée, et Clarke est au travail. Un oubli de partager leur emploi du temps. La fin des vacances arrivent bientôt. Elle se dirige directement dans sa chambre. Le moment est parfait. Elle attrape avec hâte sa lame. Interdiction de douter, juste un coup sec, et un autre. Pour assurer sa mort, Lexa avale plusieurs cachets. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette existence invivable. Elle se couche sur son lit, le sang coule sur le parquet, puis sur les draps. La mort arrive. Elle ferme ses paupières. Au loin, elle entend une voix. Cela ne l'intéresse pas. Ses forces s'affaiblissent. Elle a réussi, elle la sent près d'elle. Sa respiration ralentit. Elle sourit. Son corps est secoué. Des hurlements atteignent ses oreilles. Elle reconnaît cette voix : Clarke. Lexa refuse de tenir le fil de la vie. Elle a besoin d'en finir.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite comme promis, et la fin. Vous allez savoir si Lexa a survécu ou pas...

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu la première partie, les follow, les favoris, et les commentaires.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne lecture !

Clarke déchire les draps, elle compresse les entailles de Lexa. Elle tente de la réveiller, elle ne peut pas la perdre. Elle ne peut pas supporter sa mort. Elle attrape son téléphone, et compose le numéro des urgences. L'ambulance ne va pas tarder, elle doit mettre en œuvre ses études. Elle pose deux doigts sur la jugulaire, le pouls est faible. Sans perdre de temps, elle se positionne au-dessus de Lexa, et débute un massage cardiaque. Le cœur bat, mais elle refuse qu'il s'interrompt. Elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle hurle. Les ambulanciers prennent la situation en main. Un urgentiste prend la tension. Un autre demande à Clarke si Lexa a pris quelque chose. Elle court dans la salle de bain pour trouver un flacon vide. Elle le prend, et le donne à un des hommes. Le corps de Lexa est allongé sur un brancard. L'équipe part le plus vite possible. Clarke les suit, elle entre avec eux dans l'ambulance, et assiste impuissante à l'aide médical. Ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Lexa disparaît, et Clarke s'effondre contre un mur. Elle pleure, et maudit le monde. D'une main fébrile, elle reprend son téléphone, et contacte Octavia.

« Hey Clarke, tu ne travailles pas ? »

« Venez... Vite à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lexa... Urgence. »

Clarke raccroche, elle est épuisée émotionnellement. Elle aurait dû arriver plus tôt, éviter que Lexa décide d'en finir. Elle entend sa mère l'appeler, elle se lève pour se jeter dans ses bras. Abby est surprise par l'état de sa fille, elle vérifie qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Elle l'amène dans la salle d'attente, et les murmures de son bébé répondent à ses interrogations. Ses peurs se concrétisent, elle avait espéré que ses mots aient atteint Lexa. Depuis le mariage, elle vit avec angoisse. La famille de Lexa entre dans la pièce. Chaque membre est en larme, et désespéré. Les heures filent, l'inquiétude augmente. Aucune nouvelle, Abby ne peut dire si c'est bon ou mauvais. Tout dépend de l'envie de Lexa de rester dans ce monde. La mère de famille embrasse le front de sa fille, et se lève. Un collègue vient d'arriver. Il est pâle, et de la sueur coule le long de son visage.

« Elle est vivante. » Soulagement de tous. « Je voulais débuter avec la bonne nouvelle... Son cœur a fait plusieurs arrêts, nous avons peur des séquelles. Nous allons la surveiller de près, observer ses constantes, et son état. A son réveil, elle sera suivie par un psychiatre, et devra prendre un traitement... Abby, tu connais la procédure sur les suicidaires. »

« Oui... » La plus âgée dévie sur regard sur les membres de la famille de Lexa. « Elle sera hospitalisée jusqu'à que le psychiatre pense qu'elle ne soit plus un danger pour elle-même. Il la forcera à subir une cure, et à parler. Il va recevoir chacun de vous pour comprendre son histoire, et prendre la meilleure approche. Le combat sera long et difficile... Lexa ne peut plus se gérer seule... Elle a décidé de mettre un terme à sa vie, ce qui n'est pas anodin... »

« Ce n'est pas un appel au secours. Quand une personne a besoin d'aide, et elle ne va pas aussi loin... »

« Quel est le pronostic ? Je veux dire ma sœur a... Elle a... Elle ne veut plus de nous, ni de son existence... Combien de personne sorte de cet hôpital avec l'envie de vivre ? »

« Très peu. Quand un patient est renvoyé dans la vraie vie, il est rapidement submergé. Beaucoup rechute, voire atteigne leur objectif. Nous préconisons un suivi à leur sortie, le psychiatre leur donne des rendez-vous, les appelle plusieurs fois par semaine... Mais la décision de vivre ou de mourir ne dépend pas de nous, mais d'eux. Votre sœur a une famille, et qui semble aimante, ce qui est un bon point pour la suite. Vous allez devoir la soutenir, et être présent... »

« Nous le sommes déjà... » Raven refuse qu'on mette en doute son engagement. « Il y a plusieurs années, nous l'avons forcé à suivre une thérapie, mais elle a refusé. Nous sommes à ses côtés tous les jours, nous tentons de la faire parler, de lui ouvrir les yeux... Nous lui apportons de l'amour, et nous nous battons contre ses démons. Donc ne venez pas dire ce que nous devons faire, nous le faisons déjà. »

Anya colle sa compagne contre elle, elle tente de la calmer, et de faire cesser ses larmes. Raven serre ses bras autour des hanches de sa future femme. Elle se sent fautive, et culpabilise. Elle a failli, Lexa s'est retrouvée seule aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne remets pas en doute votre amour, et votre combat. Je veux juste vous expliquer que votre sœur sera en colère, très en colère. Elle vous rejettera, vous insultera, et mettra votre lien en péril. Les prochaines semaines, elle agira comme un être humain blessé, car nous ne lui avons pas laissé le choix de vivre. Elle vivra le manque aussi, ce qui représente une passade douloureuse, et insupportable. Dans ces moment-là, il ne faudra pas écouter ses paroles, et se sentir viser... »

Le chirurgien continue d'expliquer la situation, et les conséquences de cette hospitalisation. Il ne veut pas oublier un seul détail. Sauver une personne suicidaire revient du miracle, et de lutte acharnée. Une fois ses recommandations faites, il autorise la famille à rejoindre la chambre de Lexa. Lincoln tient fermement Octavia contre lui, il a besoin de cette présence rassurante. Il est sous le choc, il n'a pas pu aider sa sœur, il l'a abandonné face à son malheur. Il ne se sent pas digne de l'amour de sa famille. Depuis de nombreuses années, il la sait fragile, et plus sensible que la moyenne. Dès leur premier rencontre, Lincoln et Anya ont voulu protéger cette petite fille triste, et frêle. Ils ont raté, et regrettent leur innocence. Frère et sœur entrent dans la chambre, la vision de Lexa engendre leur peine. Octavia et Raven sont dans le même état. Clarke est soulagée, il n'y a plus de sang. Les cinq s'installent fixant ce corps allongé. Ils remarquent les dégâts de ces dernières années. Le teint pâle, la perte de poids, les cernes. Anya attrape fébrilement la main de sa cadette, et embrasse son front. D'un geste doux, elle caresse les cheveux de sa sœur. Elle n'oublie pas les mots du chirurgien, elle espère que Lexa acceptera cette aide, et qu'elle réalisera que la vie en vaut le coup. Anya sera à ses côtés, et ne la lâchera pas. Sa sœur doit vivre.

Lexa ouvre doucement les paupières. La lumière l'aveugle. Elle est déboussolée. Elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi. A priori, elle se trompe, et maudit le monde silencieusement. Elle bouge doucement la tête, et ne reconnaît pas sa chambre. Elle aperçoit sa famille discutée en silence près d'elle. La blancheur des murs lui annoncent une hospitalisation. Cette constations la rend ivre de colère. Elle relève son buste, et arrache la sonde de son bras. Deux bras viennent appuyer sur ses épaules. Elle se débat, elle n'accepte pas la situation. La voix de sa sœur résonne, mais elle n'a que faire de ses paroles. Elle voulait mourir, ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Encore une fois, on a décidé pour elle. La mort est son cadeau, et la vie son enfer. Comment sa famille ne peut-elle pas comprendre cela ? Une infime douleur provient de son bras. Elle baisse son regard pour en comprendre la source. Elle se met à hurler quand elle voit une seringue, et une main lui injecter un produit. Lexa tente de sa débattre encore plus. Elle hurle sa rage. Au bout de quelques seconds, elle ne ressent plus rien, et sombre dans l'inconscient. Son sommeil est hanté par des cauchemars, des visages qui la fixent sans émotion, des doigts qui la pointent, et des rires qui résonnent.

Le lendemain, aucune parole n'a été échangée. Le psychiatre est venu rendre visite à Lexa. Elle a préféré l'ignorer, et jouer avec la nourriture du petit-déjeuner. Une infirmière a examiné les points ses poignets. Elle refuse de porter de l'intérêt au corps médical, et à sa famille. Elle souhaite s'enfuir de ce lieu, retrouver sa pseudo vie. Malheureusement, elle est surveillée comme du lait sur le feu. Les siens ne la quittent pas, ils essayent de converser avec elle. Seul son silence leur répond. Ils veulent comprendre son geste, l'aider, elle le refuse. Ils sont incapable de tolérer sa souffrance, et son manque d'envie de vivre dans un monde démuni de compassion. Pour Lexa, aucun être humain n'est doté de réelle miséricorde. Le psychiatre revient, de nouveau, il lui parle. Elle dévie sa tête vers la fenêtre pour ne le voir. Elle se moque qu'il soit là pour soit disant la soutenir, pour elle, il veut juste être rémunéré à la fin du mois. Au bout de trente minutes, il repart avec Anya. Clarke s'approche d'elle, elle tente d'établir une connexion. Un échec pour le plus grand soulagement de Lexa.

La semaine défile, Anya ne contrôle plus son impatience. Sa sœur ne leur a pas adressé une seule parole, ni un seul regard. Ce comportement joue avec ses nerfs. Elle ne supporte plus cette situation. Elle profite que tout le monde soit occupé, pour prendre la main de Lexa. Aucun geste de cette dernière, juste de l'ignorance. Anya lui empoigne les épaules, et la secoue. Elle lui demande de la regarder, de lui parler. Mais sa cadette ne répond pas à ses demandes. A bout, Anya lève sa main et gifle Lexa.

« Arrête de jouer à ça. Bon sang, réveille-toi, reprend-toi. » Anya hurle, en jetant un regard noir à Lexa. « Pourquoi cherches-tu la mort ? On t'aime, on veut ton bonheur... »

« Alors laissez-moi mourir. » Le ton de Lexa est las.

« Non, il en est hors de question. Tu es ma sœur, Lex'. Je ne peux pas accepter cela... Quelle est ta vision de la vie ? Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point mettre un terme à ton existence ? Tu es une jeune femme magnifique, intelligence, drôle, et douce... Alors pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Répond-moi bon sang. Regarde-moi. J'existe, je suis près de toi... »

Lexa ne réagit plus, elle se couche dans son lit, et monte le drap sur son corps. Elle commence à trembler, le début d'une crise de manque. Ce n'est pas la première, et elle hait cela. Elle mord sa main pour étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Elle veut une dose. Elle veut être loin d'ici. Les tremblements s'accentuent. Elle a froid. Elle cherche du regard une couverture, mais rien. Anya assiste pour la première fois à ce spectacle. Elle regrette son comportement d'avant. Elle s'allonge près de sa sœur, et la prend dans ses bras. La corps de sa cadette est en sueur, et tremble avec des plus en plus de force. Elle l'entend gémir, et ses dents claquées. Les médecins lui ont expliqué que le manque serait puissant, et qu'ils refusent de donner un substitut à Lexa. Ne pas couvrir une dépendance par une autre. Anya est démunie par la situation. Elle tourne sa tête quand la porte s'ouvre. Clarke fait son apparition. Prenant conscience de l'état de Lexa, Clarke se précipite dans la salle de bain, elle prend un gant qu'elle mouille. Elle retourne dans la chambre, et le pose sur le front de son ancienne compagne. Anya la regarde faire en silence. Elle est épatée par les gestes de Clarke, ils sont fait avec tendresse, et calme. La jeune femme blonde va ensuite prendre une couverture, et l'installer sur le corps tremblant de Lexa. Des murmures résonnent dans la pièce : une dose, juste une dose. Anya sent son cœur se déchirer, elle n'aime pas entendre ces gémissements. Elle est à deux doigts de craquer, de partir pour trouver cette satanée dose. Un regard de Clarke, et elle se ravise. La plus âgée soupire, et serre ses bras autour de Lexa. Clarke continue d'agir, elle prend soin de la jeune droguée. Les minutes défilent lentement, et la situation n'évolue pas. Avec mouchoir, Clarke essuie la bave qui coule de la bouche de Lexa, et s'occupe aussi de son nez. Elle se sent faible, car elle ne peut faire plus. Elle aimerait enlever ce manque, détruire les ténèbres qui règnent dans le cœur de son ancienne compagne. L'aider dans ce combat. Les crises prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le temps est l'ennemi.

Clarke et Anya marchent dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Leur vie se résume à passer leur journée en ce lieu. Elles ont demandé un congé à leur patron. Elles arrivent devant la chambre de Lexa, leur café s'écroule au sol. Leurs pas s'accélèrent. Elles arrivent à la porte. Des médecins tiennent un défibrillateur, et le posent sur le corps de Lexa. Ils recommencent l'action à plusieurs reprises. Le cœur est relancé. Anya se précipite vers sa sœur, et pleure à chaude larme. Clarke prend place de l'autre côté du lit. Elle caresse le visage de Lexa. Encore une fois, elles ont failli perdre la jeune femme. Le médecin leur explique que le cœur est fragile, mais qu'elle est sauvée. Combien de temps Anya va-t-elle supporter l'état de sa cadette ?

Raven entre dans la chambre, elle cherche Lexa du regard. Au bout de longues seconds, elle la voit accroupi dos au mur. Elle vient vers elle, elle la prend dans ses bras. Le corps est chaud, les tremblements toujours présents. Raven embrasse le front humide de sa belle-sœur, les deux se mettent à faire des balancements. Cela calme la jeune droguée. Elle se tient avec force à Raven, elle est terrifiée à l'idée que son amie disparaisse et la laisse seule. Elle déteste être dans cette pièce, subir ces crises. Par le passé, la présence des autres l'énervait. Aujourd'hui, elle a besoin que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés. Elle déteste cela. Raven lui caresse doucement le dos, elle souhaite en faire plus. Elle pose un baiser sur le front de sa belle-sœur. Les deux restent ainsi durant une longue heure. Lexa s'endort contre son amie.

Lincoln est en retard, il se maudit. Au loin, il entend des hurlements, et des bruits d'explosion. Il court jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Il ouvre la porte. Sa cadette donne des coups de pied contre la table de chevet. Elle attrape le tiroir et le jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle continue à détruire le meuble. Puis, elle pousse son lit, et le retourne. Le psychiatre arrive. Lexa croise son regard, elle attrape un oreiller et le lance vers le médecin. Lincoln lui demande de se calmer, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Cette rage contrôle son corps, elle a besoin de l'expulser. Elle enrage, quand elle aperçoit son psychiatre s'asseoir tranquillement. Une autre femme fait son entrée. Lexa la fixe puis reprend son carnage. Elle déchire les draps. Lincoln assiste à cette scène impuissant. Le psychiatre se relève, et demande à l'aîné de le suivre. La femme reste, et attend que la crise passe. Lexa stoppe ses gestes d'un coup, et se tourne vers l'inconnue. Les deux se fixent en silence, puis la jeune droguée reprend sa destruction. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'écroule contre le mur.

« As-tu fini ? » Le ton chaleureux, et calme de la femme énerve Lexa.

« Dégagez. »

« Non, je reste là. Tu ne parles pas à mon collègue, tu n'acceptes l'aide de ta famille quand le manque se fait trop grand... Sinon tu la rejettes. Cela fait un mois que tu es ici, et tu continues à t'entêter. Cela n'est plus possible, tu dois accepter la main que chacun te tend. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

« Alors rendez-moi ma liberté. » Lexa plie ses genoux, et les colle à sa poitrine. Sa tête se pose dessus, et son regard s'accroche à la femme.

« C'est ce que nous faisons. Tu n'as jamais été libre, Lexa. Tes dépendances t'enchainent, et t'empêchent de t'épanouir. Notre but est que tu sois enfin heureuse. »

« Votre but est de toucher des billets vert à la fin du mois. » La femme sourit à Lexa, ce qui surprend cette dernière.

« C'est vrai qui si je viens ici tous les jours, c'est pour que je puisse vivre convenablement. Cependant, il est important pour moi d'aider les autres, de leur montrer que la vie ne se résume pas à la survie, et la destruction. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu mérites mieux. »

« Oui, la mort. » La femme s'approche de Lexa, et s'installe à ses côtés.

« Non, la vie. Tu penses que vivre dans notre monde est ta punition, mais ce n'est pas le cas... »

« Vous ne savez rien. »

« Oh si, je sais. Premièrement, j'ai longuement discuté avec les membres de ta famille, et avec Clarke. Ils m'ont parlé de ton passé. Tu es forte Lexa, alors n'abandonne pas maintenant. Deuxièmement, je connais les épreuves que tu as vécu, et ton état d'esprit. Si tu m'offres la faveur d'être à tes côtés, d'entendre dans la partie sombre de ton esprit, je te promets de t'aider, et de te prouver la beauté du monde. Tu as le choix, soit tu continues sur cette voie, soit tu prends la main que je te tends. Si tu choisis la deuxième option, tu ne le regretteras pas, et je te promets de ne pas te lâcher. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. Personne ne décide d'aider son prochain, et de lui promettre d'être présent sans rien n'attendre en retour. Tout le monde veut quelque chose, à un secret qui le pousse vers l'autre. » La femme pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Mon secret est simple. J'ai eu un frère, la drogue était son crédo. Il périssait chaque jour un peu plus. Malgré nos efforts, il continuait à prendre cette merde. Un soir, il est venu dans ma chambre et il m'a avoué qu'on était incapable de l'aider, et que les humains ne méritaient pas de vivre. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait... Mais il refusait mes paroles. Un jour, il a mis un terme à sa vie, j'ai trouvé une lettre. »

« Qui me dit que votre histoire est véridique ? Et que disait cette fameuse lettre ? »

La femme fouille dans la poche de sa blouse, et sort une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle la tend ensuite à Lexa. Avec hésitation, la jeune droguée la prend. Elle fixe la femme plusieurs minutes, elle cherche à déceler un mensonge. Rien. Elle déplie la feuille, et jette un coup d'oeil à l'écriture. La personne qui a écrit avait une écriture hésitante, les lettres sont toutes petites. Encore un regard vers la femme, et Lexa se met à lire.

 _Ma chère sœur,_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne pouvais plus vivre parmi vous, et dans ce monde. Tu sais, depuis longtemps, j'ai compris que j'étais différent. Toutes les émotions étaient trop vives pour moi. Je voyais les gens avançaient sans ressentir de la peine pour l'autre... Moi c'est tout le contraire. Quand une personne souffre, je ne peux détourner mon regard, et je ne peux accepter sa condition. Je souffre avec lui, sa douleur pénétre mon cœur, et n'en sort jamais. J'ai essayé de vivre avec, de m'y faire. Mais, je ne suis pas assez fort, toute cette souffrance m'épuise. J'ai essayé de vous expliquer mon état, cette souffrance qui habite mon âme. Papa et maman n'ont pas compris, ils pensaient que je perdais la tête. Pour eux, il n'est pas possible de prendre en soi la douleur des autres. Toi, tu l'as compris... Mais pas entièrement. Et tu ne le pouvais pas. La famille pense être capable d'aider un de ses membres, elle pense que l'amour peut tout faire. Mais c'est faux. Elle est trop tolérante, accepte beaucoup, et a peur de secouer l'être aimé. Quand j'ai commencé à prendre de la drogue, papa et maman ont pleuré. Ils ont voulu m'aider, mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils me protégeaient sans cesse, et voulaient le meilleur pour moi... Mais j'avais besoin qu'on m'écoute réellement, qu'on soit capable d'entendre ma souffrance, et mon histoire. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être amoureux, de vivre une histoire d'amour exceptionnel... Mais je ne peux pas, dès que je m'approche d'un être humain, je vis toutes ses peines, et je vois l'hypocrisie qui règne dans chacun. Ils sourient, se disent tolérant, aimant... Mais ils tournent le dos dès qu'une épreuve arrive. Comment puis-je vivre dans un monde qui ne tourne pas rond ? Comment puis-je supporter ces émotions négatives ? La drogue m'a aidé un temps, j'ai pu oublier grâce à elle, et éviter toute cette merde. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus suffisant, et je te vois, ma petite sœur. Tu pleures, tu es déchirée par mon état... Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour me secourir... Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas... Désolé, de rendre ton monde triste, et ne plus avoir la force de lutter... Tu sais petite sœur, je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ainsi... Il y a des gens qui souffrent au point où la vie en devient insupportable. Des gens qui voient à travers nos sourires, et nos échanges... Ils lisent à travers l'être humain, et il faut les sauver... Il faut leur montrer que le malheur n'est pas le seul maitre. Nous essayons de rejeter nos émotions pour arrêter ces douleurs...Mais ça revient toujours... On n'arrive pas à avancer, car les autres nous en empêchent... Je t'en supplie trouve un moyen pour les aider, trouver le miracle. Moi, c'est trop tard. La vie n'a plus aucune saveur... Tu sais, un prof m'a dit un jour que les gens qui se suicident, le font car ils aiment trop la vie, mais celle des autres, et non la leur... J'ai longuement réfléchi à ça, mais c'est faux. Je n'aime pas la vie, je la hais... Elle est horrible, elle crée ces malheurs... Je t'en supplie trouve la force de me pardonner, et trouve la force de devenir une personne exceptionnelle... Tu peux devenir la lumière d'un autre. Sauve les miens, honore ma mémoire ainsi._

 _Je t'aime ma petite sœur._

Lexa est perplexe face à ces mots. Sa respiration s'accélère, sa main se crispe sur la feuille. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. La douleur devient plus puissante, elle a besoin d'une dose. Elle doit oublier, elle doit se protéger. La femme l'enlace, et la force à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Cette étreinte est différente des autres qu'elle a vécus.

« Tu es comme lui, je peux le voir dans ton regard, et ta rage. Depuis ta venue, je t'observe, je t'analyse. Tu souffres, Lexa. Je peux t'aider à contrôler tes émotions, à t'apprendre à vivre avec sans que la douleur devienne invivable. Tu es un être à part, tu es merveilleuse, et unique... Tu ne peux pas accepter de vivre ainsi, je le comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre la mort ...Tu as devant toi un avenir exceptionnel. Pour que tu puisses le toucher, il faut que tu guérisses tes propres blessures, et ensuite, apprendre. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Les sanglots sont les seuls sons qui prennent possession de la chambre. Lexa n'a jamais réussi à mettre des mots sur son mal. Ses parents avaient compris sa sensibilité, ils luttaient contre ses crises de larmes, et sa souffrance. Ils avaient su lire en elle, et la protéger de ce qui l'entourait. Ils avaient ce pouvoir sur elle, comme Clarke. Cette dernière montrait à Lexa que le monde était beau, et que la beauté se trouvait en chacun. Tout le long de leur relation, elle y avait cru. C'est pour cette raison que la trahison a été plus dure à digérer. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à stopper ses émotions, et à penser à la mort. Anya et Lincoln entrent dans la chambre, ils voient leur petite sœur dans les bras de cette inconnue. Ils remettent de l'ordre dans la pièce, et prennent place sur des fauteuils. Ils ont conscience qu'ils ne doivent rien dire, et qu'il faut laisser cette femme prendre soin de Lexa.

Lexa est assise, elle est mal à l'aise. Elle déteste qu'on puisse lire en elle, et qu'on veuille entendre son passé. La femme la fixe sans dire un mot. Elle ne compte pas faciliter la tâche à sa patiente. Cette dernière doit faire le premier geste, décidé de guérir, et de vivre. Lexa gigote de plus en plus, ses doigts tapent frénétiquement contre sa cuisse. Une cigarette atteint sa vision, elle l'attrape sans réfléchir, et l'allume. Un sentiment de libération se propage en elle. Un sentiment positif jaillit, cela fait des semaines qu'elle n'a pas pu fumer.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

« Tu en as mis du temps. » La femme continue de sourire. Le comportement de Lexa l'amuse et l'attendrit. Elle a l'impression d'être face à son frère au féminin. Les deux auraient pu s'entendre parfaitement, et comprendre le sens de la vie ensemble. « Je me nomme Harper, et je travaille au sein de cet hôpital depuis trois ans. A ce que j'ai compris, tu connais Abby. »

« Oui, je la connais. »

« Et comment as-tu fait sa connaissance ? Lexa ne me pousse pas à poser une multitude de questions. J'aimerai que les informations viennent de toi... »

« Vous savez tout sur ma vie... Vous m'avez analysé, et vous avez discuté avec ma famille. » La mauvaise foie amuse Harper. Elle apprécie les personnes à fort caractère, et prêt à en démordre. Lexa est habitée par une réelle force, et elle n'en a pas conscience. Les êtres exceptionnels se dénigrent à chaque fois, et ne voient pas leur valeur.

« Les grandes lignes. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui t'habite, et la vision que tu as de tes expériences. Alors pour commencer, si tu me disais simplement la raison de ta rencontre avec Abby. »

« Ok... Ok. J'étais en couple avec sa fille, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu. » Lexa se tait, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle peut dire de plus.

« Lexa, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je veux ton histoire, alors raconte-moi ton histoire. Tu as choisi de prendre ma main tendue, alors assume. Je te préviens, j'ai toute la journée, même toute la nuit. Tu es ma seule patiente. »

« Vous êtes fatigante. » Harper sourit de nouveau. Lexa a envie de la frapper pour le lui enlever, mais elle ne fait rien. « Lincoln a commencé à sortir avec Octavia, il voulait absolument me la présenter. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et que je devais la rencontrer. J'ai cédé... Il était tellement heureux... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, et je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment... Le bonheur est factice... » Harper hoche de la tête. « Et pourtant, il était vraiment heureux. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai accepté, analyser ce bonheur de plus près, tenté de le toucher... J'ai fait la connaissance d'Octavia, elle souriait tout le temps, et se comportait comme une sœur avec moi. Elle voulait me connaître, créer des liens avec moi. J'ai compris que mon frère en était ravi. J'ai donc laissé O' entrer dans ma vie... Elle a pris la place de sœur, et je pouvais respirer un peu mieux à ses côtés. Sa joie de vivre était un second souffle... Mais au fur et à mesure, l'obscurité refaisait surface... Ces émotions dévastatrices revenaient, et j'en souffrais. Je souriais, et ne montrais rien... De toute façon qui aurait pu comprendre, et accepter ma situation... Bref... Un soir, Octavia a invité son frère et sa meilleure amie... »

« Ressentais-tu de la jalousie ? » Lexa lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. « Octavia avait une meilleure amie, tu ne jalousais pas ce lien ? Tu étais proche d'Octavia, tu aurais pu ne pas tolérer son amitié. »

« Oh ! Non. Cela me dépasse quand une personne ressent de la jalousie pour une autre. Je n'ai pas encore compris cette façon de faire... C'est un dilemme. »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, je vais t'aider à analyser chaque émotion qui émane d'un humain, et à les appréhender. Donc, cette meilleure amie ? »

« C'était Clarke. Et j'ai enfin compris Lincoln... Cette fille m'a tourné la tête... Depuis Costia, j'ai réussi à me laisser aller. J'autorisais l'amour à entrer dans ma vie. Cela n'a pas été facile, je ne cessais de réfléchir, mais Clarke empêchait mon cerveau à aller trop loin... Elle était patiente, et me montrait que je n'étais pas maudite... »

« Maudite ? »

« Ils sont tous morts. Mes parents de sang, et de cœur sont partis loin de ce monde, comme Costia... Mon premier amour. Ces cinq personnes étaient importantes pour moi, et j'avais réussi à les aimer sans limite... Mais ils sont partis, et tout est revenu... Ma souffrance, ma perte, et cette douleur inexplicable. Je pensais que ça venait de ses pertes, je devais juste faire mon deuil... Anya et Lincoln ont arrivé à se relever, et à jouir de la vie... J'étais perdue, et terrifiée, car moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Je vivais avec ce masque... Clarke a réussi à donner un sens à ma vie... Je souriais pour de vrai, j'arrivais à gérer cette douleur quotidienne. Elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, et elle voyait ma souffrance... Mais elle m'a trompé, elle m'a trahi... Et les ténèbres sont revenues, elles m'ont happé... Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais plus la force de me relever. Ma famille n'a jamais compris ce mal qui m'habitait, elle n'a jamais rien vu... J'aurais pu avoir une belle vie, Clarke a tout détruit... J'ai perdu ma lumière. »

« Une autre cigarette ? »

Lexa hoche de la tête, Harper lui offre avec plaisir. La psychiatre a écouté attentivement la jeune femme. Elle réalise les épreuves qu'a subies Lexa, et les interrogations qu'elle a dû avoir. Elle est porteuse de ce mal qui ronge le monde, mais en plus, l'existence lui a joué de mauvais tour. Pourtant, cette jeune femme est face à elle, et lui conte ses malheurs. Cette force qui n'a pas été en son frère, l'est en elle. Happer a une mission, mais à présent, elle jure qu'elle fera son maximum pour que Lexa connaisse le bonheur, et s'en sorte. L'abandon ne se réalisera jamais. Elle va la prendre sous son aile. Happer va pousser Lexa à créer de vrais liens avec sa famille, et à pardonner les faiblesses de chacun. Les deux continuent de discuter, elles parlent de leur passion, et de leur vie au lycée. La psychiatre refuse que des sujets sombres reviennent sur le tapis, il est important que les pensées de Lexa s'éloigne des ténèbres le temps d'une conversation. Lui offrir un peu de répit. Ce n'est pas facile pour la jeune femme, elle a vécu des semaines avec des crises de manque. Aujourd'hui, elles sont présentes mais elles ne sont plus douloureuses, et elles sont gérables.

Clarke attend patiemment le retour de son ancienne compagne. Cela fait trois semaines, que Lexa suit sa thérapie au côté d'Harper. Le lien qui unit la psychiatre avec son patient intrigue la jeune blonde. Elle a l'impression que Lexa s'éloigne d'elle, et que la conversation n'est plus possible. Clarke est inquiète, elle a longuement discuté avec Anya. L'aînée lui a conseillé d'être patiente, et de faire le deuil de leur ancienne relation. Une étape qui la terrifie. Lexa fait son entrée, elle sourit doucement à Clarke, puis elle va attraper une veste.

« Harper m'autorise à sortir deux heures. Il y a un parc derrière l'hôpital, et j'aimerai m'y rendre. Il faut que je sois accompagnée, pour éviter que je fuie le lieu... Tu viens bien m'accompagner ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux sortent de l'enceinte hospitalière. Lexa respire l'air frais. Elle est soulagée d'être dehors. Depuis des mois, elle est enfermée, elle assiste chaque jour à au lever du soleil. Elle rêve de retourner dehors. L'ancien couple s'assoit sur la pelouse, Lexa sort une cigarette. La seule dépendance qui lui accorde Harper. La psychiatre vient de lui offrir un autre cadeau, cette sortie. Elle lui a expliqué que la thérapie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, et que la confiance devait être de mise. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, il arrive à Lexa d'hurler sur Harper, et de lui signifier qu'elle ne sert à rien. Pourtant, la femme est toujours présente, et gère ses crises de colères. Une personne sûre qui reste près d'elle. Clarke fixe Lexa, elle fait face à une nouvelle personne, mais au fond de son regard, elle lit de la souffrance, et du doute. Elle esquive un sourire quand son ancienne compagne soupire de contentement et s'écroule de tout son long sur l'herbe. Elle se couche à ses côtés pour contempler le ciel. Elle se souvient d'une époque où Lexa et elle passaient des heures à décrire les formes des nuages, et à leur inventer des histoires. Cela la rend nostalgique, elle glisse sa main sur celle de Lexa, et quand elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas rejettée, elle enlace leurs doigts. Clarke se permet de respirer, ce geste la rassure, et lui permet d'imaginer une chance de se rattraper.

« Harper m'aide à cicatriser mes blessures, et à pardonner... C'est complexe car un mal me ronge... Mais selon elle, il faut que je regarde la beauté, et détourner le regard des obscurités... Il est de mon devoir de savoir contrôler ce mal... Sinon, je ne pourrai jamais vivre convenablement, je resterai entourer des ténèbres. C'est compliqué d'accepter la vie, un long chemin se dresse devant moi. J'essaie d'apprendre à ne plus songer à la mort et à me perdre dans mes dépendances... Harper m'a expliqué que ces envies seront toujours présentes, et que mon premier combat réside là. Le second combat est de ne pas me détourner de mes sentiments. Je dois les accepter, et vivre avec. Il est primordial que je les accepte. Mon troisième est de te pardonner, de considérer ta faute comme une erreur de parcours. Je t'ai mis sur un piédestal, je me suis perdue dans notre couple au point où j'ai oublié ma personne. Tu m'as expliqué les raisons, à mon tour de te parler de mon ressenti, et la vision que j'avais de nous. Tu étais ma perfection, et ma lumière. Grâce à toi, je ne souffrais plus, et j'arrivais à détruire mes ténèbres. Je me fixais sur toi, et personne d'autre. Ton bonheur et ton amour irradient ma vie... Je n'ai jamais été parfaite, au contraire, j'étais brisée, et je luttais pour toucher au bonheur. Tu m'as offert la paix du cœur et la chance de connaître la joie. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, ni de tes sentiments. Je croyais vraiment en nous, et en notre avenir. Ta trahison a été un coup de poignard, tu as enlevé toute la lumière qui régnait, et tout l'espoir. J'étais en vie grâce à toi, et tu m'as projeté vers la mort... J'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce rôle, car la lumière doit provenir de mon cœur. Je me suis détachée de ma famille, et des amis qui m'entouraient, car je ne supportais plus leurs sentiments... Ni ceux des autres... Je me suis enfermée dans cette spirale pour éviter la souffrance trop grande... Eteindre son cœur, pour survivre un jour de plus. Puis j'ai compris que le monde continuerait à saigner, et à vivre des atrocités... Que de mensonges, de faux semblants, de masque... Cela était insupportable, ça l'est toujours... Je dois avancer dans ce capharnaüm, et trouver cet espoir. Je ne peux plus offrir ma vie à quelqu'un, et le laisser jouer avec mes sentiments. L'indépendance que j'ai acquise, je dois continuer à l'avoir, tout en ouvrant mon cœur aux autres. Il est impératif pour ma survie que je me protège correctement. Cela est mon dernier combat. »

« Accepterais-tu que je sois à tes côtés lors de tous ces combats ? Que je t'apporte mon soutien ? Je ne serai pas ton pilier, mais ta camarade. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Clarke ? Chaque jour, tu viens me rendre visite, tu ne me pousses pas à te parler, tu acceptes mon ignorance... Tu reviens encore et toujours... Pourquoi me proposes-tu ta présence ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Car je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Je ne cherche pas à enlever ma culpabilité, j'assume mon erreur, et les conséquences sur le couple que nous formions... Je vivrai avec le poids du regret jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Je t'aime tout simplement, Lexa. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la femme de ma vie... Que mon existence ne rimerait plus à rien sans toi. Peux-tu accepter mon amour ? Accepter que je te vois bien plus qu'une simple amie ? »

« Oui... Mais je ne peux te promettre de nous redonner une chance... Au fond de moi, je sais que je t'aime, et que tu seras la seule... Mais j'ai tant à faire, tant de choses à découvrir, et à comprendre. Rien que d'y penser ça m'épuise. Je ne sais même pas, si j'aurais la force de reprendre une vie normale, et de continuer les chemins que j'ai entrepris... Tout est encore trop fragile, incertain. Le sens de la vie est encore loin pour moi. »

Clarke se redresse, elle positionne sa tête au-dessus de celle de Lexa. Elle lui sourit tendrement, et remet une mèche de cheveux correctement. Elle admire la jeune femme sous elle, cette femme avec un regard qui transperce chaque individu. Il est vert foncé, et elle pourrait s'y perdre dedans. Elle est éblouie par la beauté brute de Lexa. Elle baisse doucement sa tête, son regard vagabonde entre les lèvres et les pupilles de son ancienne compagne. Elle veut signer un contrat silencieux, ensemble contre l'univers, un amour indestructible. Elle embrasse délicatement Lexa, et soupire d'aise quand elle sent la réponse positive. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elles adviennent, elles auront toujours cet amour qui dévore leur cœur. Cet amour qui a vécu un drame, et qui est toujours présent. Clarke se retire, elle ne souhaite pas angoisser Lexa, et lui faire peur. Les deux se fixent, et se sourient.

« Il est temps que je rentre. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Je viendrai demain, et on pourra revenir dans ce parc, si tu le souhaites. »

Avant que Lexa ne parte, Clarke l'enlace, et respire son odeur. Elle a besoin de créer un nouveau lien, et de prouver à son ancienne compagne qu'elles seront plus fortes à deux. Clarke embrasse rapidement Lexa, et la laisse retourner à l'hôpital. La jeune droguée avance dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Harper, elle a besoin de lui parler de cet échange. Elle la trouve face à une chambre, elle se tient contre un bureau, les bras croisés, et le regard figé. Lexa analyse sa psychiatre, elle a été analysée, et elle en fait de même. Pour s'ouvrir entièrement, elle a dû apprendre sur le caractère de sa psychiatre, ses mimiques, et son comportement. Elle avance vers elle, et se positionne à ses côtés. Elle remarque un adolescent allongé dans un lit, une perfusion au bras, et une infirmière prendre ses constantes.

« C'est qui ? »

« Il se nomme Aden. »

« Un nouveau dans le secteur des âmes perdues. » Harper dévie son regard sur Lexa. D'un seul coup d'oeil, elle la sait troublée. Cependant, elle continue la conversation.

« Aden est déjà venu... Pike a tenté de l'aider, mais rien n'y fait... »

« Tu veux devenir sa psy, avoue. »

« Je suis une seule personne... Je ne peux pas entreprendre plusieurs thérapies, je me dois d'être à 100% pour toi. »

« Hum... »

Le corps de Lexa bouge, et avance vers la chambre. Harper la regarde faire, sa patiente va vers Aden, et débute une discussion. Le comportement de la jeune femme l'intrigue. Lexa n'a jamais créé de lien avec les autres, elle reste avec sa famille, et elle. Elle analyse l'attitude des deux patients, les gestes de Lexa sont incertains, mais son sourire sincère. Aden semble apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme. Harper bouge un peu sa tête, et fronce les sourcils. L'adolescent est très timide, se sentant toujours de trop. Pourtant, il rigole, et se perd dans les mots de Lexa. La psychiatre reste dans le couloir pendant deux heures. Elle veut en apprendre un peu plus sur la dynamique, et cette avancée irréelle de Lexa. Cette dernière sort de la chambre en soupirant. Elle lève son regard pour croiser les pupilles admiratives d'Harper. Puis, elle va près d'elle, et commence à se confier. Elle ne parle pas d'Aden, ni de ce qui l'a poussé vers le jeune homme. Elle s'épanche sur la confession de Clarke, et leurs baisers, ce qu'elle a ressenti, et ses peurs. Elle se confie sans rien cacher, et cherche les réponses près d'Harper. Leur lien dépasse patiente/psychiatre, il frôle celui de l'amitié. Harper a fait un transfert sur Lexa, elle en prend conscience petit à petit. Elle refuse malgré tout de revenir en arrière, et d'envoyer la jeune femme vers un autre confrère. Si elle agit ainsi, tous les progrès effectués seront détruits en une seconde.

Anya et Raven ont pu avoir leur week-end. Depuis des semaines, elles sont reparties, étant obligé de reprendre le travail. Elles ont passé la nuit chez Lincoln et Octavia qui débutent leur dernier mois de jeune couple sans enfant. D'ici peu la jeune femme va accoucher, et un nouveau membre va arriver dans leur famille. Il tarde aux deux femmes cette nouvelle venue. Elles arrivent devant la chambre de Lexa, Anya ouvre la porte. Elle est surprise par le rire de sa sœur, elle ne l'a pas entendu depuis des années. Elle avance dans la pièce, un jeune homme est assis sur un siège une manette en main, tout comme Lexa. Clarke n'est pas loin, elle filme le spectacle. Cette scène étonne le couple. D'un coup, Lexa saute sur Aden, et lui retire la manette des mains. Un combat débute sous le regard stupéfait d'Anya et Raven.

« Clarke arrête de filmer, et viens m'aider. Ta copine est une diablesse, elle va me blesser. »

« Aden, tu es un homme, alors tu te bats comme tel. »

Raven fixe la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'a jamais pu vivre pareil moment avec sa belle-soeur. Elle en devient jalouse. Quand elle est partie, Lexa était au bord du gouffre, leur adressant à peine la parole, avec des crises de manques poussifs. De la revoir aussi épanouie, et pleine de la vie la déboussolent. Elle dévie son regard pour le poser sur une nouvelle intrus, Harper fait son apparition. Elle salue le couple, et sourit face au combat de ses deux patients, et du comportement de Clarke. Elle tape dans ses mains de manières autoritaires pour qu'Anya et Raven ne se sentent pas à part.

« Bon les enfants, cessez ses enfantillages. »

« Oh, tu as presque le même âge que nous. Tu... »

Lexa s'interrompt quand ses yeux se posent sur sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. Elle est étonnée de les voir, et mal à l'aise. Elle ne les pas revu depuis des mois, elle devient une petite fille prise en faute. Harper analyse son comportement pour ne pas changer. Anya s'approche lentement de sa cadette, et la prend dans ses bras. Raven suit le mouvement. Le câlin rassure les trois, Lexa s'écarte en souriant timidement.

« Personne ne m'a prévenu de votre venue. Vous êtes arrivées quand ? »

« Hier soir, sans toi, nous avons mis plus de temps sur la route. » Anya caresse la joue de sa sœur, elle ne peut éviter son geste. Elle espère qu'il ne sera pas mal pris.

« Lexa, tu devrais leur proposer de prendre un repas à l'extérieur. »

« Elle peut sortir ? » Anya ne réalise pas l'avancée de Lexa, mais constate que Lincoln et Octavia lui ont caché beaucoup.

« Oui, mais elle doit être accompagnée... »

« Je ne me sens pas assez forte pour être face au monde, seule. Du coup, Clarke m'accompagne à chaque fois... »

« Et notre frère ? »

Lexa se triture les mains, et évite le regard de sa sœur, et de Raven. Elle a peur de déclencher une guerre, et des hurlements. Elle cherche du réconfort près de sa nouvelle famille. Clarke vient près d'elle pour lui prouver sa présence, comme Aden. Un trio qui est marqué par la force, et le respect. Lexa a évolué depuis son hospitalisation, Harper lui a appris à s'ouvrir, et à donner sa confiance en des personnes dignes. Elle a aussi avancé dans sa relation avec Clarke, elle fait des petits pas, mais ils sont concrets, et lui donnent la possibilité d'être stable, de gérer ses émotions à vives.

« En fait, il se pourrait que... Lincoln ait pris la décision de ne plus venir. Il n'est pas en accord avec les conseils d'Harper, et il trouve que je n'avance pas assez vite... A la fin, il venait par obligation, et ne se montrait pas patient... Il a à plusieurs reprises mis en doute ma thérapie, et mon avancée... Peut-être que je n'avance pas rapidement, que certains seraient déjà sortis de l'hôpital... Mais j'ai besoin de me construire entièrement... » Clarke aide Lexa à s'assoir sous le regard attentif d'Aden. « Je n'ai pas encore les outils en main pour mener ma propre vie... Cela fait des mois que je suis ici, mais le manque est encore présent. Il m'arrive encore de penser à la mort, à cette fatalité qui me séduit, et qui m'appelle... Harper est d'un grand soutien, elle appréhende mes crises, mes coups de blues, et mes idées noires. Elle tente de m'inculquer des bases pour que je puisse vivre avec ce poids sur mes épaules. Grâce à elle, j'ose imaginer reprendre mes études, et viser un métier. Et... Il n'a pas apprécié la présence de Clarke à mes côtés... Je sais que cela peut paraître incompréhensif, car elle a été un détonateur à ma perte... Mais, j'ai réussi à pardonner, à chercher à voir plus loin, à me remettre en question, à apprendre de mes erreurs, et à changer mes attentes. Nous avons longuement discuté avec Harper, elle a écouté nos doutes, et a fait surgir le fond du problème... Nous n'avons plus la même relation avec Clarke, nous sommes parties sur des nouvelles bases, et avons accepté nos erreurs... Je l'aime, et je ne veux plus lutter contre. Si je rejetais ce sentiment, et que je demandais à Clarke de partir loin de moi, je me tirerai une balle dans le pied. Si je venais à renier ce lien qui existe, cela prouverait que je n'ai pas avancé, et que je ne suis pas prête à me construire... » Lexa croise le regard de sa sœur, elles se perdent dans l'intensité du moment. La cadette veut que son aînée la comprenne et la soutienne. Qu'elle ne lui rejette pas la faute, comme Lincoln. « Le dernier point de sa distance, c'est Aden. Il ne comprend pas que je puisse créer un lien avec un patient... Il ne voit pas que mon ami arrive à me sortir la tête de l'eau... Pour lui, c'est vous qui devez me sauver, et être mes soit disant héros. Il n'admet pas que des inconnus puissent m'être bénéfiques. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a été trop loin, et cela a mis un terme à ses visites. »

« Je suis heureuse petite sœur, oui cela peut te paraître totalement incongru et totalement déplacé, mais je suis heureuse. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment confiée à nous, tu as toujours mis une barrière... Et puis, tu as arrêté de nous parler, tu te contentais du minimum... Aujourd'hui, je vois ton avancée, et j'en suis heureuse. Tu es sur le bon chemin, sur la voie de la guérison... Si tu n'es pas prête à sortir définitivement de cet endroit, je le conçois, et je ne vais pas te pousser à venir avec nous à la maison. Ce temps, je te l'accorde, et je ne lutterai pas contre. Ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'un jour, tu sois debout, la tête haute, et que tu vives ta vie. Si elle comporte Clarke, et Aden qui suis-je pour te l'interdire ? Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, avec les personnes qui te donnent le sourire. N'écoute pas le jugement des uns et des autres, tu es la seule qui puisse savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Tu es maitre de ton destin, tu as cette force en toi qui demande à sortir. Je ne suis pas ta psychiatre, je ne sais pas si mon raisonnement est juste... Mais je suis ta sœur, je t'ai vu grandir durant des années, je t'ai vu lutter contre tes démons intérieurs, je t'ai vu t'épanouir près de Clarke, je sais de quoi tu es capable... Je ne connais peut-être pas toutes les raisons qui t'ont poussé vers cet enfer, ni les causes de ta chute... Mais tu as toujours su te relever, et faire face...Oui, tu as souhaité la mort, et tu la souhaites toujours un peu... C'est compréhensif. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es là dans cette pièce, tu fais un travail sur toi-même, ce qui prouve que tu es encore capable de lever la tête, et de te battre contre tes démons. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que Lincoln, et je compte avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui... Nous n'étions pas les bonnes personnes pour t'aider à t'en sortir, c'est dur à l'accepter, mais c'est ainsi. La finalité, c'est que tu t'en sortes. Alors je te demande juste de ne pas baisser les bras, et de continuer à te confier. »

Lexa se jette dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle est touchée par le discours de son aînée, et reconnaissante. La lumière est au bout du tunnel, et elle commence à l'apercevoir. Raven laisse une larme coulée, elle rêve depuis des années à assister à la création d'un lien puissant entre Anya et Lexa. Harper sourit tendrement, elle est attachée à sa patiente, et voir qu'un membre de sa famille l'accepte comme elle l'est, la ravit.

Sous la demande de Lexa, le groupe est dans un restaurant à savourer de délicieux plats. Aden est heureux d'être dehors, et de partager ce moment avec ses deux amies. Depuis son hospitalisation, il ne voit rien d'autre que des murs blancs, des patients, et des médecins. Grâce à sa sœur de cœur, il a la possibilité d'oublier ses malheurs pour quelques heures. Raven apprend à connaître le jeune homme, elle apprécie son état d'esprit, et sa vivacité. Elle s'interroge sur le séjour de l'adolescent à l'hôpital, il ne donne pas l'impression d'être malade, ni d'avoir besoin d'un suivi psychologique. Anya se réjouit de ce repas, de l'ambiance qui règne autour de la table. Elle est attentive à sa sœur, qu'elle comprend sur ses gardes, et qui jette souvent des coups d'oeil aux personnes présentes. Elle souhaite la soutenir dans cette épreuve, mais Clarke est plus rapide, et glisse sa main dans la sienne. La scène fait sourire Anya, l'amour est présent entre ces deux. Cela lui réchauffe le cœur. Par le passé, elle a maudit cette jeune femme, et a voulu lui couper la tête. A présent, elle ne regrette pas sa passivité. Lexa a été détruite, et a sombré, mais il était peut-être important qu'elle passe par ces étapes pour se construire, et guérir ses différentes blessures. Après le repas, le groupe va dans un centre commercial. Il débute la visite ensemble, mais petit à petit, il éclate. Raven est en compagnie de Clarke et Aden. Les trois veulent acheter des cadeaux, et faire plaisir à chacun. Anya et Lexa sont à la recherche de nouveaux jeux vidéo. Tout d'un coup, Anya disparaît du champ de vision de sa cadette. Cette dernière longe les rayons pour la retrouver, mais la foule est trop grande. Elle sent une crise d'angoisse débuter, ses pupilles bougent dans tous les sens, analysant chaque personne présente. Lexa essaie de se contrôler, toutes les émotions la submergent. Elle repose les boitiers, et fuit le complexe. Elle a besoin de respirer de l'air frais, et de s'écarter du monde. Fébrile, elle sort un paquet, et se met un peu à l'écart. Elle ne pense pas à prendre son téléphone pour appeler Clarke ou les autres. Les émotions sont trop vives, et douloureuses. Un homme vient vers elle, il est sur le qui-vive.

« Hey ma jolie, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu aimerais bien un petit remontant, hein ? Je sais reconnaître une crise de manque. »

Lexa écarquille les yeux, cette proposition arrive au pire moment. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses séances, et l'amour des siens. Replongée, alors qu'elle est à l'hôpital depuis sept mois, est inconcevable pour elle. Ses mains tremblent de plus en plus, la sueur coule le long de son dos.

« Si tu n'as pas les moyens, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Je suis sympa comme gars. Une petite dose ne peut pas te faire de mal, au contraire. »

La pression se fait plus forte. Expirer, inspirer. Mot d'ordre. Ne pas replonger. Interdiction. Lumière. Meilleure vie. Oublier le mal des autres. Concentration. Se recentrer. Pas de drogue. Pas de rechute. Etre forte. Pas de mauvaise idée. Forte. Forte. Forte. Forte.

« Non... Je... Je dois y aller. »

Lexa part en courant, elle ne se fait pas assez confiance. Elle est retenue par une main, le dealer enfourne sa carte dans son jean en souriant, puis reprend son chemin. Lexa est déboussolée, elle est tentée de le rappeler, et de prendre cette dose salvatrice. Une lutte intérieure fait rage, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure frénétiquement. Elle marche à vive à l'allure, et elle doit repartir à l'hôpital. Elle ne peut plus rester dans cet endroit. Elle se frotte le bras de plus en plus fort. Elle ne porte pas attention au fait qu'elle se blesse physiquement. Toute cette avancée pour comprendre qu'une seule demande, une sortie dans le monde la replongent dans ses abîmes. Un corps la percute, mais elle s'en moque. L'hôpital est son sanctuaire, elle en a besoin. Elle bouscule des personnes sur son passage. Son sang se met à couler. Elle lutte. Deux bras l'enlacent, l'odeur de Clarke.

« Ramène-moi... Je... Harper... Besoin... Ramène-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Clarke ne réfléchit pas, elle appele les autres, et ils vont rapidement à l'hôpital. Ils ont compris l'urgence, même si ils n'en connaissent pas la cause. La voiture de Raven se stoppe, Clarke soutient Lexa. Les deux sortent du véhicule. Les pas sont rapides. Ils arrivent à l'étage, Harper les voit au loin, elle est interloquée. Elle court vers Aden qui lui indique Lexa. Elle va vers sa patiente, et l'amène dans sa chambre. Elle demande à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce. D'une main fébrile, elle sort la carte, et la tend à Harper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je... J'ai perdu Anya... Et je ne me sentais plus en sécurité... J'ai été prise au dépourvu... Toute cette douleur... J'en pouvais plus... Je suis sortie, et il est apparu...Il m'a proposé une dose... Une putain de dose... »

« Qu'as-tu répondu ? » Harper est attentive aux mots et gestes de Lexa. Elle a peur qu'elle ait accepté, et que le chemin devienne encore plus compliquer.

« J'ai... Refusé... Je.. J'ai pensé à nos exercices... Je me suis concentrée... Et je suis partie... Il m'a donné sa carte en la mettant dans ma poche... Je ne veux... plus sortir... Plus jamais... Je suis faible. »

« Lexa regarde-moi. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu as fait preuve d'un vrai courage aujourd'hui, et si ça continue ainsi, dans quelques semaines, tu pourras sortir, et mener ta propre vie. Tu as refusé une dose, Lexa, tu as refusé. Je ne doute pas que cela a été difficile, et que tu es pensée à accepter... Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu es allée à la recherche de ta famille, et tu t'es éloignée du danger. Tu es une battante, et je sais que je peux avoir confiance... Ne dénigre pas ce que tu as accompli. Je suis fière de toi. »

Lexa détourne la tête. Les mots d'Harper la percutent de plein fouet, mais elle n'en croit pas un seul mot. Elle se sent faible. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, et se couvre avec le drap. Elle souhaite oublier, et être en sécurité. Harper lui propose d'aller chercher Clarke, mais elle refuse. Elle ne veut compter sur personne. Elle préfère faire face seule, et gérer ses émotions sans aide. Elle aime Clarke, elle apprécie d'être à ses côtés, et de reconstruire une relation. Mais elle refuse de faire les erreurs de passé, et de laisser une personne dirigée son existence. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se suffire à elle-même. Ce bonheur qu'elle essaie de toucher, ne pas être dans les mains d'une seule personne. Lexa ferme ses paupières, elle se concentre sur son rythme cardiaque, et s'endort.

Clarke dessine le portrait de sa petite-amie. Elle adore ces moments de tranquillité. Lexa est allongée sur l'herbe, et parle avec Aden. Rien ne semble atteindre ce trio. Ils profitent de la présence de chacun. La blonde s'imagine un avenir près de l'amour de sa vie, et du jeune homme. Elle aime se projeter dans un futur merveilleux. Elle n'en a pas encore discuté avec Lexa, mais elle aimerait prendre un appartement pour que leur couple y vive des instants de bonheur. Aden se lève, et salue ses deux amies. Lexa en profite pour tourner son corps, et sourire à Clarke. Cette dernière pose ses crayons et son cahier, et s'approche de sa copine. Elle l'embrasse avec tendresse et amour, elle regrette que ces échanges soient peu nombreux. Comme à chaque fois, Lexa s'écarte.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Dès que je viens, tu t'éloignes. Dès que je t'embrasse, tu interromps le baiser. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contrôle... J'ai besoin de temps, et de mettre de la distance quand ça devient trop lourd... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mon univers... Je ne le tolère plus. Si je reprends mes vieilles habitudes, tu retrouveras ta place, et tu redeviendras ma lumière... Ce n'est pas la solution, pour moi. Mon séjour, ici, m'apprend à vaincre mes dépendances, et à être indépendante... il faut que je puisse vivre sans attache... Je t'aime, Clarke, et tu le sais... Mais devenir cette personne qui a besoin de l'autre pour se sentir en vie, et du sourire de l'être aimée pour sourire à mon tour, ce n'est plus possible... Le couple que nous formions n'existera plus. J'aspire à une relation plus stable, où chacune peut sortir sans l'autre, où nous ne ressentons pas le besoin d'être sans cesse ensemble. Ce que je te demande n'est pas facile... Je t'en demande pardon... Mais toutes ces émotions risquent de détruire ma guérison. Tu connais mon mal, et ce qui en engendre... »

« Lexa, si tu t'éloignes de chacun, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix intérieure. L'amour qui nous unit, et celui qui t'unit aux autres ne sont pas une faiblesse. Nous pouvons être une force, et un soutien... Que tu trouves la lumière en toi, c'est tout ce que je souhaite... Mais tu ne dois pas oublier ceux qui t'entourent... Nous allons nous blesser, nous allons nous disputer, vivre des instants douloureux... Mais on s'aime, on se retrouvera, et nous ne laisserons aucune de nous deux sombrer de nouveau... Ce chemin, tu es au bout, mais pour franchir la limite, il faut que ton cœur agisse sur toi... Oui, le mal qui te ronge ne t'aidera pas, tu vas pleurer à cause de la souffrance du monde... Mais tu te relèveras, car cette force est en toi. J'ai conscience d'avoir brisé notre couple une première fois, et que tu te montres indulgente avec moi, tu m'as pardonnée. Je retiens ce fait, nous nous sommes retrouvées, et nous avançons côte à côte. Ce n'est pas anodin, nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. Tu ne peux pas t'investir à moitié dans notre couple, Lex'. Que tu veuilles que nous puissions faire des sorties séparément, je l'accepte. Que tu sois indépendante, j'en serais ravie... Mais tu ne peux pas me mettre de côté, et considérer que je sois une personne comme une autre. Nous sommes importante l'une pour l'autre, alors ne met pas une barrière entre nous par peur... » Clarke sourit à Lexa. Elle a été blessée par les propos de sa compagne, mais elle passe outre car c'est elle qui en tort. « Moi aussi je suis terrifiée, j'ai peur que tu mettes fin à notre relation... Que tu viennes à penser que je ne représente rien à tes yeux... Que tu trouves notre relation trop stressante, et lourde à porter... Qu'un jour, un mot, un geste te poussent vers tes démons. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas écouter toutes ces inquiétudes, car je t'aime, et que je veux grandir à tes côtés... J'ai pleins de projets pour nous, et j'espère que nous arriverons à les exécuter. Tu es mon autre... Je te promets que je t'offrirai tout le temps dont tu as besoin... Surtout qu'actuellement, tu as besoin de penser qu'à toi, et de te concentrer sur ton rétablissement... Mais juste, ne m'oublie pas. »

Lexa hoche simplement de la tête, elle n'a pas de beau discours. Elle a assimilé les paroles de Clarke, mais elle n'est pas encore prête. Pour l'instant, sa vie est bien trop fragile, et en pause. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est la guérison. Clarke l'enlace, et l'embrasse doucement. Elle refuse d'abandonner sa compagne, et de fuir la situation. Elle aurait pu tenter d'ignorer son amour, tourner le dos aux épreuves, et choisir une voie plus facile. Son cœur en a décidé autrement, et sa tête est en accord. Le couple rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital, il s'allonge sur le lit, et se laisser happer par le sommeil. Les deux femmes ressentent le besoin de dormir ensemble, et de franchir une petite étape. Malgré l'incertitude qui règne chez Lexa, la jeune femme n'imagine pas une vie sans Clarke. Leur amour n'est pas feint. Depuis leur premier rencontre, elles sont animées par ce sentiment très fort, et elles ont consenti à ce que le destin les unit.

Une voiture se gare. Lexa soulève une valise avec hésitation. Elle est libérée de l'hôpital. Harper considère qu'il est temps qu'elle retourne dans la vraie vie. La jeune femme est angoissée à cette idée. La vraie vie ne lui a apporté que mal être, et descente en enfer. Clarke accourt vers elle, et prend ses bagages. Aden est près de celle qui considère comme sa grande sœur. Ce départ le rend nerveux. Il a rencontré une personne fabuleuse, qui le comprend, et qui l'aide à sa manière. Il est terrifié à l'idée d'être de nouveau seul. Comme à son habitude, Harper observe ses deux patients, elle est devenue proche d'eux, et a conscience que leur lien a dépassé le professionnel. Anya et Raven arrivent à leur tour. Elles ont longuement discuté avec Lexa pour connaître ses envies. Il a été décidé que la plus jeune irait vivre quelques temps chez Abby et son époux. La mère de Clarke a toujours considéré Lexa comme une seconde fille. Il est normal pour elle de loger la jeune femme, le temps qu'elle gère cette nouvelle existence. Le groupe débute une conversation, chaque membre tente de baisser le niveau de stress de Lexa, et Aden. Raven, sous ses airs de génie, court vers sa voiture, et allume le lecteur cd, elle augmente le son, et commence à danser. Elle ne supporte pas la tristesse de sa belle-sœur, et elle veut absolument lui changer les idées. Elle va, ensuite, vers elle, et passe ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Allez ma belle, tu adores cette musique, et tu es une danseuse hors pair. »

Harper écarquille les yeux, elle lance un regard vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Elle espère que personne ne viendra couper ce moment. Anya se tape le front désespérée par le comportement de sa conjointe. Lexa soupire un grand coup, et se laisse séduire par le jeu de Raven. Au début, elle bouge son corps doucement, puis le rythme de la musique prend possession d'elle. Silencieusement, elle remercie sa belle-sœur, et son coup de génie. Durant une année, elle a vécu dans un centre hospitalier, oubliant certains aspects de sa vie, comme la danse. Clarke est figée, elle n'a jamais vu Lexa dansée, et elle ne la savait pas si douée. Par le passé, sa compagne refusait de la rejoindre en boite de nuit, et rejetait toutes ses propositions. Encore une fois, elle remarque que Lexa a changé, et qu'elle en apprendra un peu plus chaque jour. Aden est happé par cette nouvelle ambiance, il propose sa main à Clarke, et les deux rejoignent la danse. Les quatre dansent à en oublier le départ, à en oublier les épreuves passées et futures. Ils souhaitent juste profiter de cette joie, et de ce partage. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Ils sont dans leur bulle. Raven saute sur place, les bras en l'air, et le corps suivant son propre rythme. Elle est heureuse.

Le moment du départ survient. Lexa remercie Harper, et la psychiatre lui annonce que plusieurs rendez-vous auront lieu. La thérapie n'est pas encore aboutie. Ce qui soulage la jeune femme. Elle va ensuite prendre Aden dans ses bras. Ils restent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, un vrai lien s'est créé entre eux. Lexa promet à l'adolescent d'être présente, et de répondre à ses demandes. Un dernier coup d'oeil à l'hôpital, Lexa monte dans la voiture de Clarke. Elle est crispée, sa main serre violemment la poignet de la portière. Une page se tourne, un nouveau chapitre s'écrit. Prête ? Elle en doute. Terrifiée ? Une vérité. Le monde n'est pas là pour la protéger. Il ne la guidera pas, il la mettra face à des difficultés. Certes, elle est entourée, elle peut compter sur sa famille. Mais, comment expliquer que l'envie de reprendre une dose à pointer son nez dès son éloignement de l'hôpital ? Elle ne le comprend pas, elle même. Elle se ronge les ongles, son regard se perd sur la ville. Son filet de sécurité a disparu, elle se concentre sur les exercices appris. Ne pas se focaliser sur l'envie. Se fixer sur un point. Oublier ses démons.

La voiture s'arrête devant la demeure d'Abby. Lexa sort du véhicule pour prendre un bol d'air. Elle s'étire. Clarke ouvre la porte d'entrée et invite le groupe à entrer. Personne ne se fait prier. En cette fin de matinée, la chaleur est trop lourde. Ils souhaitent tous trouver le frais. Clarke sert tout de suite un apéritif. Lexa se contente d'un jus de kiwi. Elle a oublié le goût de l'alcool, cela la dérange. Elle garde le silence, elle ne pourra plus jamais boire une goutte de vodka. Elle en prend conscience qu'à cet instant. Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas très réjouissant pour elle. Lexa s'interroge sur cette vie, le moyen qu'elle a pour s'amuser. Elle sent une main prendre la sienne. Elle lève le regard pour croiser celui de Clarke. Cette dernière lui offre un sourire. Ce contact réchauffe le cœur de Lexa, et lui permet de se calmer. Anya s'occupe des valises de sa sœur. Abby lui a montré sa chambre. L'aînée est soulagée, et espère que la pièce choisie plaira à Lexa. Les quatre femmes se trouvent ensuite sur la terrasse. Raven, Anya et Clarke discutent de tout et de rien, elles lancent souvent un coup d'oeil vers Lexa, qui garde le silence. Elle est dans l'obligation de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Nerveusement, elle joue avec sa paille. Clarke ressent l'angoisse de sa compagne. Elle s'approche un peu plus d'elle, et lui murmure quelques mots. Lexa se lève et prend place sur les genoux de la blonde. Son visage se cache dans le cou de sa petite-amie. Puis elle ferme ses paupières. Clarke caresse avec tendresse le dos de Lexa, et par moment, joue avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle est soulagée par l'acceptation de sa conjointe, et de ne pas avoir faire face à un refus. Lexa plie ses jambes, et se colle entièrement contre Clarke. Anya observe la scène, elle sourit tendrement. Sa sœur n'est plus seule, elle est aimée, et soutenue. Elle sait que la fille d'Abby sera à la hauteur, et qu'elle a appris de ses erreurs. Malgré les doutes sur les semaines à venir, Anya croit en avenir meilleur, et en la guérison totale de sa sœur.

Harper gare sa voiture. Elle toque à une porte en se frottant le bras. Elle est inquiète. Abby lui ouvre, et la salue en silence. La mère de famille invite la psychiatre à la suivre. Elle l'amène dans une chambre. Les volets sont fermés, aucune lumière allumée. Harper hoche de la tête, Abby sort. Elle aperçoit sa patiente, elle est sous les couettes, et ne bouge pas.

« Lexa ? Comment vas-tu ? » Aucune réponse. Harper s'approche de la forme couchée. Elle pose sa main sur ce qu'elle distingue comme l'épaule. « Réponds-moi. »

« A ton avis. » Le ton hargneux étonne la psychiatre. Lexa ne lui a pas parlé ainsi depuis des mois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez forte... Tu as autorisé ma sortie, mais c'était une erreur. Tu t'es trompée. » Harper se pince l'arête du nez. Elle se contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à crier à son tour. « J'avais confiance en ton jugement... Tu m'as laissée... »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas laissé. Nous avions rendez-vous hier, mais tu n'es pas venue... »

« Je n'ai plus confiance... Je suis dehors, et à bout de force. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que je pouvais gérer, que j'avais toutes les cartes en main... Tu as menti ou tu es trop stupide pour voir la vérité. »

« Je ne te permets pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens mal que tu peux me parler ainsi. Je ne suis pas ton chien. » Harper attrape le bras de Lexa, et la force à se retourner vers elle. Puis, elle allume la lampe de chevet. Les cernes de sa patiente ne l'étonnent pas. « Je ne t'ai pas menti, et je t'ai signalé que le combat allait durer... Il était primordial que tu reviennes dans le monde. Il est inconcevable que tu t'enfermes à l'hôpital pour te cacher. Je ne t'ai jamais affirmé que ce serait facile... Je t'ai même donné mon numéro pour que tu puisses me contacter. Tu parles de confiance, mais que dire de mon côté ? Tu avais rendez-vous Lexa, je t'attendais, et Aden se réjouissait de ta venue. Tu as brillé par ton absence. Alors, à présent, je pourrai manquer de confiance envers ta personne. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se déroule dans ta petite tête d'entêtée, et je t'interdis de me cacher quoi que ce soit... Je te donne une chance de te rattraper, alors saisis-la. »

« Avec toi, je dois toujours saisir la chance... Je l'ai fait y a un an, j'ai accepté ton aide... Alors arrête avec ton baratin... Ok ? Arrête de me mettre la pression, et de penser que je suis trop bête. »

« Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu cela. Au contraire, tu es très intelligente. Mais là tu agis avec sottise, et irrespect. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, ni les raisons qui te poussent à t'enfermer. Nous avons fait un long travail, et par manque d'envie, tu es entrain de tout détruire. Alors j'ai le droit d'en connaître les raisons... Bon sang, Abby, Clarke, et Anya m'ont contacté car elles s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu as basculé du jour au lendemain, et ce comportement nous interroge. Alors, tu vas prendre tes responsabilités, ouvrir ta petite bouche insultante, et me parler. »

Lexa se lève d'un bond. Ses nerfs la lâchent, ses poings percutent avec violence un des murs. Elle continue le geste sous le regard calme d'Harper. Puis, elle pointe un doigt ensanglanté vers sa psychiatre.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser, j'ai envie de prendre une dose... J'ai envie de boire... J'ai envie de sortir, et flinguer ce monde. Ils sont tous là à mes petits soins... Ça m'énerve... Je veux qu'on me laisse seule, qu'on m'oublie... Durant ces derniers mois, je pensais avoir avancé, mais c'était juste une illusion. Une putain d'illusion... J'ai mal ici. » Lexa montre son cœur. « Et là. » Puis sa tête. « J'ai fait tes satanés exercices, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai envie d'une putain de dose. »

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas trouver un dealer ? Tu en as la possibilité. » Lexa ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Elle répète ce mouvement plusieurs fois. Elle soupire et prend place sur le bord du lit. « Je vais te répondre moi. Tu n'as pas envie de sombrer... Tu as conscience du chemin parcouru, et tu refuses de revenir sur tes pas... Cela prouve ta force. Tu veux une dose, tu veux boire, mais tu luttes contre ces envies. C'est une évolution positive... Mais il faut que tu continues sur cette voie... Juste arrête de t'enfermer. Si tu fuis le monde, tu ne te rendras pas compte de cette avancée, et tu penseras encore que tu es trop faible. Il faut que tu te jettes à l'eau, et que tu apprennes à te faire confiance. Tu es entourée par des personnes qui t'aiment, et qui sont prêtes à t'aider... Beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance, ne leur tourne pas le dos. Aies confiance en toi, même si cela paraît difficile. »

« Je ne sais pas, ça semble tellement irréel... J'ai l'impression que si je sors de cette pièce, je vais m'effondrer. C'est tellement compliqué dehors, et effrayant... Déjà que dans cette maison, je ressens le stress d'Abby, les angoisses de Clarke... Alors après ces murs, je suis persuadée que je ne pourrai pas résister à tout ce brouha. » Lexa met ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. « Je suis effrayée par ce qui m'entoure. »

« Il faut pourtant que tu te lances... Si cela devient trop lourd à porter, tu peux m'appeler, ou contacter Clarke... Je sais qu'Anya et Raven sont loin, mais elles réfléchissent à se rapprocher. Ta famille est prête à tout pour ton bien-être... Alors lance-toi, et continue... Tu as cette force en toi, et tu peux gérer le monde. J'ai confiance en toi, et je ne suis pas la seule. »

Lexa garde le silence, elle réfléchit aux paroles d'Harper. Elle cherche le vrai du faux. Elle regrette son emportement, elle avait besoin de lâcher sa colère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la verser sur sa psychiatre. Un bruit résonne dans la chambre, Harper se lève et va ouvrir. Abby entre dans la pièce. Elle fixe les mains de Lexa, et part à la recherche de sa trousse médicale. Les minutes qui défilent sont dédiées au soin. Puis avec hésitation, Lexa sort de sa chambre. Abby sourit tristement, elle est heureuse de ce retour, mais elle s'inquiète toujours. Elle sent la fragilité de sa belle-fille. Les trois femmes vont s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Harper observe en silence sa protégée, Abby agit de la même manière. D'un coup, Lexa se met sur deux jambes, et attrape son téléphone portable.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je vienne ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, on pourrait se faire un tête à tête... Depuis ma sortie, je me suis un peu éloignée, et j'en suis désolée... On pourrait aller... »

« Lexa ? » La dénommée dévie sa tête vers Abby. « Je travaille cette nuit, alors faites-vous une soirée à la maison. Et demain, tu penseras à sortir. »

Lexa hoche de la tête, et propose une soirée à Clarke. Elle est soulagée quand sa compagne accepte sa demande. Elle se rend compte que Clarke est parfaite avec elle, patiente, compréhensive, et aimante. Lexa décide de rendre cette soirée exceptionnelle. Avec le soutien, et l'entraide d'Harper, et d'Abby, elle met en place le rendez-vous. Elle prépare le repas en rigolant avec les deux femmes, puis elle choisit sa tenue. La psychiatre organise la table à manger. Elle a compris la nécessité pour Lexa de vivre une parfaite soirée. Abby et Harper partent en embrassant le front de leur protégée. Les trois ont passé une après-midi merveilleuse, cependant, la psychiatre et le chirurgien savent que rien n'est encore gagné. Le second combat a mal débuté, mais cela ne signifie pas la fin. Lexa est prête à faire des efforts, il faut juste qu'elle évite de s'épuiser, et de garder en silence ses peurs.

Clarke n'en revient pas. Tout est magnifique et délicieux. Lexa a préparé une soirée de rêve. Le couple discute en savourant le plat principal. Les lumières sont éteintes, les bougies illuminent la salle à manger. Clarke est hypnotisée par sa compagne, sa beauté est renversante. Elle n'a jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle, et intéressante. Depuis la rupture, elle a refusé qu'une femme ou un homme ne la touche. Pour elle, son corps et son cœur appartiennent à Lexa.

« Est-ce que demain tu es libre ? » Clarke sursaute, elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« En fait... J'aimerai rendre visite à Lincoln et sa petite famille... J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Evidemment que je serai là... Je ne te lâche pas, et je serai toujours présente pour toi. »

« En parlant de ça. » Lexa se triture les doigts, ce qui prouve à Clarke son anxiété. « Je tiens à m'excuser pour ces trois dernières semaines. Je... J'ai eu du mal à faire surface... Cela s'est avéré compliquer pour moi de faire la transition entre l'hôpital et ici. Je me sentais perdue, et affreusement mal. Au lieu de te parler, je me suis enfermée, et j'ai un peu pêté un câble. Je luttais contre mes envies déraisonnées... J'ai même raté mes consultations avec Harper. Alors, je tiens à te demander pardon. Je te promets que je vais agir, et éviter de reproduire ce comportement... Je... »

« Tu ? » Clarke apprécie que Lexa admette son erreur, et décide de continuer d'avancer.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voulais... Enfin si je m'en sors... Non, laisse-moi parler. Le chemin est semé d'embûche, et je peux sombrer... Mais je veux avancer, accepter ma condition, et faire face. Si dans cinq mois, j'ai réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau, j'aimerai que notre couple prenne une autre ampleur. » Lexa plante son regard dans celui de Clarke, elle y lit tout son amour, et sa dévotion. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais aménager avec moi ? Qu'on se trouve un appartement ou une maison ? » Clarke n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle en rêve depuis que son histoire avec Lexa a, de nouveau, débuté.

« J'en serai heureuse. Et si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons déjà réfléchir au logement de nos rêves. J'ai envie qu'on construise cet avenir ensemble, Lexa. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je ressens pour toi, et ce que je souhaite vivre à tes côtés. Alors comte sur moi pour te soutenir, et être présente à chaque instant. »

Clarke dépose ses couverts, et se lève. Elle pousse la chaise de Lexa, et s'assoit sur ses jambes. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle sourit quand les mains de sa compagne viennent derrière son dos, et le lui caresse du bout des doigts. Le baiser s'intensifie, mais Lexa la repousse.

« Attend, j'aimerai continuer cette conversation. »

« Ok, dis-moi tout. »

« Je vais reprendre mes études... Je me suis renseignée quand j'étais hospitalisée. L'université pourrait m'accepter, si je passe un teste et que je le réussisse. J'aimerai retourner à Stanford, et reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est une idée géniale. Ne doute pas tes capacités, car moi je le ne fais pas. Stanford sera ravi de te compter parmi ses étudiants. Alors fonce. »

Lexa se jette sur les lèvres de Clarke. Elle lui est tellement reconnaissante. Son amour s'agrandit, et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra plus vivre sans cette femme fabuleuse. Les mains se cherchent, et les corps s'enflamment. Elles n'ont pas pu assouvir leur besoin sexuel. A cause de l'hospitalisation de Lexa, elles n'ont pas eu le droit de partager de moment intime, et l'hôpital n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Elles gémissent, elles s'embrassent, elles se caressent, elles s'affolent. Les vêtements s'envolent à travers la salle à manger. Elles ne se contrôlent plus. Elles répondent à leur pulsion.

La musique retentit. Des personnes dansent. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Chacun profite de la nuit. Le lendemain n'a aucune importance. Lexa lève les bras, et bouge sensuellement contre un corps. La personne derrière elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, et se colle. D'un coup, Lexa se retourne et attrape la nuque de l'autre femme. Elle l'embrasse avec passion. Elle se sent épanouie, et libre. Un hurlement résonne dans ses oreilles, elle stoppe le baiser, et détourne sa tête. Octavia lui saute dessus en rigolant, et en hurlant : félicitation. Raven arrive à son tour, et se joint au câlin. Les trois sautent sur place sous le regard affolé d'Anya. Cette dernière regrette d'être venue. Elle soupire quand Raven se rue sur elle et la force à échanger un baiser. Cette soirée ne rime à rien pour l'aînée, cependant, elle rentre dans le jeu pour sa sœur. Lexa retourne danser, et embrasse de nouveau l'autre femme. Cela fait quatre ans qu'elle n'a pas profité d'une seule soirée. Alors c'est sa nuit. Des mains caressent ses jambes, ce qui l'émoustille. Elle mord le lobe de sa partenaire, et lui murmure si les toilettes sont un bon endroit pour se perdre de longues minutes. L'autre rigole, et repousse Lexa. La danse reprend.

« Je suis fière de toi, ma puce. Je te promets qu'à notre retour dans notre belle et merveilleuse maison, la fête continuera. En tout cas, bravo, madame l'avocate. »

« Alors qui a eu son diplôme dans cette salle ? »

Clarke continue de rigoler. Harper fait son entrée habillé d'une robe de juge. Presque toutes les personnes présentes lèvent la main en hurlant moi.

« Tournée générale. »

La psychiatre embrasse le front de Lexa, et salue le reste du groupe. Un serveur arrive vers les filles, et prend leur commande. La classe de Lexa a loué la salle pour fêter leur nouvelle liberté, et la fin de leur statut étudiant. Ces dernières années, la jeune femme s'est donnée corps et âme à ses études. Elle est major de sa promotion, et son avenir professionnel est tout tracé. Avec Harper, elles vont monter un foyer pour jeunes, elles souhaitent les recueillir, et leur fournir aide, et soutient. Aden, qui n'est pas présent, se joindra à elles, une fois son diplôme acquis. Ce projet tient à cœur aux trois personnes, ils veulent offrir une chance aux autres, et partager leur expérience. Clarke compte apporter son soutien dans le domaine du médical. Depuis une année, elle travaille dans un hôpital, et suit la voie de sa mère. Le couple vit ensemble, Lexa a acheté une maison, ne voulant pas vivre dans un appartement. Elle a besoin d'espace, d'un grand jardin, et une piscine. Elle ne supporte pas être enfermée par quatre mur, cela lui rappelle ses mauvaises périodes. Dès qu'elle a emménagé avec Clarke, elle a réussi à vivre normalement, malgré ses crises d'angoisse. Lexa a arrêté sa thérapie un an plus tard après l'achat de la maison. Elle continue de voir Harper amicalement. Les deux femmes passent des heures à discuter. A un moment, Clarke a commencé à être jalouse, et à surveiller les messages que s'envoyaient Lexa et Harper. Elle faisait son maximum pour être présente quand les deux se retrouvaient. Jusqu'au moment où Lexa a compris le comportement de sa compagne grâce à l'aide de son amie. Ce fut difficile pour elle t'accepter cette jalousie, pensant que Clarke lui faisait confiance. Durant plusieurs semaines, Lexa a gardé le silence, et a repris une certaine distance. Elle n'a jamais supporté que sa compagne remette en question l'amour qu'elle lui porte, et la stabilité de leur couple. Lors d'une soirée, Clarke a commencé à interroger Lexa sur sa relation avec Harper, sa compagne n'a pas répondu. La brune a juste soupiré, et a quitté leur domicile. L'ancienne psychiatre a géré le conflit, elle est allée voir Clarke pour discuter avec elle, et mettre la situation au claire. La blonde s'est sentie ridicule, et s'est excusée auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Malheureusement, Lexa subit de nombreuses crises de jalousie, sa compagne ne peut s'en empêcher. Un point noire dans leur couple, mais la brune a appris à vivre avec, et à accepter ce tempérament. Elle fait de son mieux pour rassurer sa conjointe, à être présente quand besoin, et à obtempérer quand Clarke dépasse les limites. A cet instant, Lexa comprend qu'elle va devoir sortir sa panoplie pour calmer sa compagne. Depuis plusieurs minutes, une étudiante lui sourit, et quand Lexa croise son regard, l'autre lui envoie des clins d'œil. Clarke fronce les sourcils, et serra les poings, Lexa amorce la prochaine crise. Elle attrape sa compagne, et la colle contre elle.

« Arrête, cette pauvre fille n'a rien fait. »

« Si elle te fixe avec des yeux doux, elle te sourit comme une traînée... Si ça continue, je vais lui fracasser son minois. »

« Je me moque d'elle, comme des autres. Tu es celle que j'aime, avec qui je me projette dans l'avenir, et celle qui deviendra ma femme. »

« Ta femme ? »

Clarke sourit malicieusement. Jamais, elles n'ont parlé mariage, et la possibilité de s'unir devant leur famille, et leurs amis. La blonde en a rêvé, et s'est imaginée cette journée merveilleuse. Mais Lexa ne lui a jamais fait part de ses envies, et Clake n'a pas voulu lui mettre la pression. Elle a conscience que sa compagne a avancée, et qu'il ne faut pas lui en demander plus. Elle ne remarque pas le geste de main de sa compagne. La musique change de tempo, Clarke reconnaît les notes, et la voix de la musicienne. Ella a toujours considéré cette chanson comme l'histoire de son couple. Un spot lumineux blanc se pose sur le couple. Clarke ne s'aperçoit pas du changement, et de cette lumière qui les couve. Lexa tend sa paume vers Harper, puis met un genou à terre. Clarke écarquille les yeux, et de ses mains se cachent la bouche grande ouverte.

« Il y a des années, j'ai rencontré la meilleure amie d'Octavia. Cette adolescente riait aux éclats, un son magnifique qui a atteint mon cœur, comme sa beauté, et son charme. Je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de cette déesse... Mon frère m'a donné un coup de coude pour que je me reprenne. Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher, elle illuminait la pièce par sa présence. Cela me rendait nerveuse. Elle est venue vers moi, à entamer la conversation... Je suis tombée sous son charme. Je refusais d'aimer un être humain, car je connaissais la douleur qu'engendrer la perte. Mais, cette jeune s'est battue contre mes démons. Et j'ai succombé... Nous avons vécu un an d'une relation parfaite, partage, amour, tendresse, sourire, et bonheur... Tout s'est effondré... Pourtant, nous nous sommes retrouvées, le chemin n'a pas été facile, et il a été long. Je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche, repoussant le besoin d'être près d'elle. Mes angoisses n'ont pas aidé, par moment, je refusais de sortir. Elle a été patiente, elle ne m'a pas jugé, et elle luttait pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Clarke, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué mais, je bénis le jour où je t'ai recroisé. Certes, au début, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'un partage de corps à corps... » Des rires résonnent dans la salle, mais Lexa s'en moque. « Tu es passée outre, tu te contentais de m'aimer... Je t'en remercie, merci d'être toi, cette femme fabuleuse qui émerveille mon existence. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi, me réveiller loin de tes bras, et m'endormir sans ta présence à mes côtés. Alors, voilà, j'espère que tu vas accepter ma demande, et que tu es prête à passer tes jours avec moi. » Lexa ouvre un écrin blanc et lève son bras vers Clarke. « Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

Clarke est émue, sa compagne à genoux devant vient de déclarer son amour devant tous les étudiants, et certains de leurs amis. Elle qui a l'habitude d'être discrète face aux autres, qui n'aime pas montrer leur amour devant du monde. Elle encre son regard dans celui de Lexa. Puis, elle se baisse à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle a conscience que sa conjointe a pris sur elle, et qu'elle a détruit une autre barrière. Cette femme continue de la surprendre, et de la rendre de plus en plus amoureuse.

« Oui... Oui... Oui. Tu es exceptionnelle, et l'amour de vie, je ne peux dire non. Je t'aime Lexa. »

Lexa se relève, et embrasse sa fiancée. Elle est soulagée, et heureuse. Elle sait que le bonheur rime avec sa vie, et que rien ne pourra ébranler cette conviction. Elle a fait face à ses démons, et elle a pu retrouver l'amour. Elle n'est pas seule et elle a accepté que les siens puissent l'aider dans ses tourments. Elle a conscience qu'elle ressentira toujours les manques de ses dépendances, mais elle n'en ressent plus les effets. Elle est assez forte pour faire face à ses besoins latents. Grâce à sa famille, Lexa n'a plus peur, et sait gérer le mal qui tente de la dévorer. Elle arrive à rire, même quand, elle est dehors, et que la douleur des autres est présente. Elle n'a plus peur des émotions, elle s'en sert comme une force. Le monde souffrira, il pleurera les malheurs de ses enfants, il saignera pour eux et à cause d'eux, mais il jouit du bonheur, des rires, et de l'amour. Lexa agit de même, il n'est plus cette ombre qui se tapisse dans l'obscurité, elle est cette lumière qui émerveille son entourage. Elle est devenue ce pilier, et force de la nature. La mort n'est plus son but, elle souhaite la vie, et continuer son chemin de nombreuses années. La perte qu'elle a subie ne la prendra plus. Son passé lui a permis à être cette femme, et elle n'en a pas honte. Au contraire, elle est fière de son parcours, des étapes qu'elle a franchies, et des ténèbres qu'elle a vaincues. Clarke lie leur main, et lui sourit. Oui, la vie est merveilleuse près de cette femme.


End file.
